Lost Daughter
by ViperishPath
Summary: Loki, Crowned Princess of Asgard, has always made sure to look out for her brother, Thor. So when he decides to travel into Jotunheim for "answers". How could she say no? Setting: AU. Female!Loki and/Jotun!Loki. Pairing: Female!Loki/Thor
1. Chapter 1

[Author's Note: Hello! This fanfic is originally posted on my tumblr, but I finally relented and posted it here. This first chapter is based heavily on the movie script and the movie itself during the battle of Jotunheim, along with a few of my own quips thrown in. So I hope you guy's like it!)

Lost Daughter

Chapter One

Jotunheim was cold. Colder than she had expected, but not unbearable. Properly dressed or no, she was fairing much better than the others. She looked over to her brother and the other warriors. They were shivering, but stubbornly trying to fight it as they made a few careful steps forward. She smiled, pleased at the fact that she was stronger than them in this regard. Thor saw her smile and huffed. "What pleases you so, sister?" He asked through the soft clatter of his teeth.

She made a soft 'Hm' sound. "The mighty Thor is brave, but shivers in Jotunheim's cold," She saw her brothers jaw tighten, she was hitting a nerve. "Or... are you quivering with fear?" She tsked.

"Silence, Loki!" Thor growled. "I will not hear such trickery from you today."

"Hmph!" Though she appeared thoroughly chastised, her heart swelled with pride. She always enjoyed getting under her brother's skin, ever since childhood when she discovered her silver tongue. Silence settled in the group, until Hogun spoke up as they traveled through the dark, ice covered world.

"We shouldn't be here." Loki would normally roll her eyes at his pessimism, but he was right. If the Jotun didn't kill them father would when they returned.

"Too late now." Thor replied. Then Loki _did _roll her eyes, of course he wouldn't turn back now. Not that she expected him too.

Sif looked around, nervous. "Where are they?"

"Hiding, as cowards always do." Thor huffed.

"Or waiting in ambush..." Loki muttered under her breath. She would have preferred to wait and observe the enemy from a distance, but that was an impossible option for Thor, she knew. He never thought of strategy. Always too eager to charge into battle, or any situation for that matter, without a second thought. Loki's green eyes watched Thor carefully as they walked, she tried to convince herself that this is why she let her brother drag her all over the nine realms, someone had to look out for the brute.

"What is your business here, Asgardians." A Jotun sentry called out, appearing from somewhere in the ice. Loki can't help but jump a little, where in Helheim did he come from? Sif and the Warriors Three had hands on their weapons, ready for any sign of hostility. The Frost Giant was imposing, towering above them all and gazing down at them with a mixture of hatred and disgust.

"I will speak only to your King. Not to his foot soldiers." Thor snapped, seeming unafraid. Loki watched him carefully, trying to judge whether or not he really was fearless or just putting on a show of bravado. She decided that he either hid his fear well or he was a fool. She would bet on the latter.

"Speak then." A deep voice boomed all around them. Loki could feel the ice shudder beneath her feet at that voice. The six of them looked up to see King Laufey sitting in a balcony. He was veiled in shadow, but was still a sight to behold, a noble king in his own right. His blood red eyes gazed down at each of them in turn. His gaze sent shivers though all of them. A shiver that didn't have anything to do with the cold. When his gaze finally rested upon Loki, she could feel it stir something inside. She gasped at the sudden feeling within her. She reached a hand up to clutch at the fabric of her shirt where her heart pounded hard against her ribs.

"I am Laufey, King of this realm." His low voice rumbled, Loki resisted the urge to shiver again.

Thor raised his hammer halfway. "And I am Thor Od-"

"We know who you are, _Odinson_." He spoke the last word as if it left a fowl taste in his mouth. She could vaguely make out the wrinkles in his face as he grimaced. "You have come a long way to die, Aesir. Why have you brought the stench of your blood to my world?" His tone suggested that he already knew the answer to his own question, and was merely asking for his own amusement.

"I demand answers!"

King Laufey stood up then, sizing Thor up. Her brother looked tiny and frail in comparison to this giant. "You _demand?" _Loki flinched, silently scolding Thor for his choice of words with a glare.

Thor ignored her. "How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The house of Odin is full of traitors." Laufey drawled, pleased with the surprised expressions on their faces. Sif and the Warriors Three exchanged puzzled glances at one another.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor bellowed, fist shaking in rage. This caused Mjolnir to vibrate in his grip. The hammer desired bloodshed as much as he did.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" Loki could almost _feel_ the anger of King Laufey's words as he spat them out. "He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins!" He opened his strong arms wide, as if gesturing to the world about them. "And why have _you_ come? To make peace? You long for battle, you crave it! I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson." He smiled then, teeth sharp like a wolf's fangs, "Nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

Oh no, now they were doomed. Loki pinched the bridge of her nose, visibly embarrassed by her brother's actions thus far. Laufey was baiting him and Thor was falling right into his trap. He would make a horrible king. Thor took a step towards Laufey, and the other Jotun moved swiftly to block his way. Loki noticed then that they were surrounded. The Jotuns moved silently despite their size, she marveled. Ice ghosted over their bodies and down their arms, extending their arms as weapons.

"Thor!" Loki finally spoke up and rushed to her brothers side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, but stop and _think_, look around. We are outnumbered here."

"Know your place, sister!" He barked back, not taking his eyes off Laufey. Loki was not deterred, pulling close to her brothers side and gripping his arm, the arm holding Mjolnir. She physically lacked the strength to drag him away, but perhaps this way it would stop him from attacking the nearest frost giant, or worse.

Laufey stepped out of the shadows, watching them curiously, though his eyes lingered more on Loki than Thor. "You should listen to her council, you know not what your actions would unleash . . ." He growled, seeming almost eager for Thor to try something. "I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor growled low, but Loki spoke up before he could. "We will accept your most gracious offer." She looked to Thor imploringly, "Come on, brother." She let go of her brother's arm, and turned to walk away. The others gave him this same look before turning to follow Loki's lead. Thor stayed for half a moment longer, glaring at Laufey before finally relenting. They made about three steps before she heard a nearby Jotun mutter something.

"Run back home little princess." It was a taunt directed at Thor. Loki paled.

"Damn." Was all she said. Now they've done it.

Thor swung Mjolnir and sent the Jotun flying, crashing into the ice a ways away. "Next?" He called up to Laufey, confident as always. He swung and hit another with his hammer. Loki cursed silently and readied a spell, the others reluctantly drew their weapons. The jotun came at them like a swarm, and Thor charged them head on, putting himself right in the middle of the action. Loki and the others split up, attacking the giants from all sides. Loki had no impressive weapons to speak of, but her daggers and skill with magic were more than enough. She hurled her daggers into her larger targets, as well as creating duplicates of herself, tricking the giants long enough to stab them from behind. She managed to look up in the midst of the battle to see Laufey watching her curiously, speaking in hushed tones to another Jotun beside him. It distracted her enough to get tackled to the ground, but she knocked her attacker off easily again, stabbing him. She tsked as she looked down at her clothing, now covered in Jotun blood.

"Come on! At least make it a challenge for me!" She heard her brother call out, before getting knocked down. Oh the idiot.

Loki had to consider the fact that they were doing quite well, despite the odds, which pleased her. Perhaps they would survive this day after all. Things didn't seem too serious until Volstagg called out, "Don't let them touch you!" His arm now bore black frost bite in the shape of a hand print. A Jotun's touch had burned him. If only she had listened.

She charged a nearby Jotun head on, a rather daring move on her part, and prepared to stab him with her dagger. She managed to hit him but it wasn't a lethal blow and the giant fell to his knees, grabbing her forearm in the process. She struggled in vain as her armor fell away in pieces to the Jotun's touch. She was prepared for pain, but not what came next. She watched in horror as her skin turned _blue_, and her hand felt warmer, the Jotun's touch didn't hurt at all. Loki and the Jotun made eye contact for a moment before she stabbed him again, this time in the heart. She stared at her hand while the giant slumped to the ground, the skin slowly turned back to it's normal pale color. Then she remembered where she was. Oh yes, battle, could get killed at any time, right. She ran back to the others. She didn't have much time to think about what had transpired, and perhaps that was a good thing, but now she felt that something was horribly wrong as she felled giants left and right. What was going on? They are the enemy, same as any other. Right?

Fandral's sudden cry of anguish ripped through the cold air. All but Thor turned to see him impaled upon a spike of ice. Loki growled and threw a dagger at the Jotun who caused the spikes to form from the ground. Volstagg and Hogun rushed to his aid, pulling him off of the spike. Sif called out, "THOR!" trying in vain to get his attention. Time to get going.

"WE. MUST. GO!" Loki added, trying to emphasize the direness of their situation.

"THEN GO!" Thor threw Mjolnir and the hammer carved a path through a good number of Jotun. It was apparent that Thor wasn't going to move any time soon as he continued attacking the giants. Loki then felt the ice crack under their feet and watched as it made a trail to what looked to be a statue of some creature made out of ice, until the ice began cracking away to reveal the large red eyes of some Jotunheim creature. They all gazed at it in horror. Volstagg hefted Fandral over his shoulder, "RUN!" he yelled.

They all began to run back to the bifrost as the large creature shook itself free of the ice, letting out a roar into the open air. Loki turned back to see Thor still attacking the Jotun, he better catch up she thought. "Thor!" She called out, expressing her worry.

The creature was gaining on them with impressive speed, but it's heavy movements caused pillars of ice to fall around it, at first Loki thought this would slow the creature down. No such luck as it barreled though the ice effortlessly, almost killing Sif with it's club-like tail. Loki was beginning to wonder where Thor was until she saw the flash of lightning behind her eyes, the ground began to collapse beneath them, they all ran as fast as their legs could carry them, looking back to see the creature fall into the collapsed earth.

They ran to the bifrost, stopping at the edge of the cliff. "Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Vostagg called out, but there was only silence.

A large paw reached up to grasp the edge of the cliff, and then they came face to face with the same fearsome creature, who climbed up the edge of the cliff and looked down at them from its full height on it's back legs. It roared again, spitting ice cold breath in their faces. Loki had wondered what the face of death looked like, perhaps this was it.

Of course, then her darling brother came to save the day. He flew right into the beasts open mouth, using his whole body as a weapon and driving a massive hole into the back of its throat. How does he have such great timing anyhow? She tsked to herself, must be a first born thing. The creature fell to the ground heavily as Thor landed, before it slowly slipped off the cliff side. Thor turned to look at them, the smile on his face triumphant until he saw Laufey and a massive amount of Jotun behind them. They were surrounded yet again. Loki sighed to herself. What was that Midgardian saying? One step forward, two steps back.

The Jotun began to charge until the light of the bifrost stopped them. In the colorful radiance of the bifrost came Odin All-Father, riding the magnificent eight-limbed horse Sleipnir, Loki's firstborn son. Loki felt her stomach twist, the feeling was dread.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor called out, happy to see their father.

"Silence!" Odin hissed, glaring at his son, Thor was quickly defeated, staring at his father with confusion.

Laufey used the ice to lift himself up next to Odin, he stared at him, eyes barely holding in their intensity. "All father..." he spoke softly, in mock reverence. "You look weary."

Odin ignored Laufey's statement. "Laufey, end this now."

Laufey's eyes narrowed, "Your boy sought this out."

"You are right, these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such." Odin paused as Laufey glared at him. "You and I can end this, here and now, before there is further bloodshed."

Loki and the other warriors looked around nervously, but Thor could not take his eyes off of Odin, anger and confusion boiling inside him. Laufey glared at Odin, and there was silence. Seconds seemed like minutes. Laufey leaned closer to the All-Father, speaking even softer than he was before, Loki and the others couldn't make out what he was saying. "Then I _request_ an audience with you on Asgard, in three days time, to discuss the boy's punishment and... another matter." Laufey turned his head softly and looked pointedly at Loki, who shivered. Odin followed his line of sight.

The All-Father was silent for a moment, considering. In truth he did not have much of a choice, he feared that refusal would result in a war. "... Very well." Laufey huffed, satisfied. He retreated back to where he once stood.

Odin gestured to his children and the other warriors. "Come now."

"But Father-" Thor started to object.

"NOW!"

They relented and stood next to the All-Father and Sleiphnir, Loki watched for a moment as the Jotun retreated. She and Laufey stared at each other for one long moment before Heimdall took them up through the bifrost. Laufey looked up into the sky where they disappeared. The Jotun he was speaking to earlier appeared beside him.

"She is the one, then?"

Laufey never took his eyes off the sky. "Yes... I believe she is."

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor accused.

"Do you realize what you have done, what you started?" Odin bellowed back.

"I was protecting my home!"

"You cannot even protect your friends, how can you hope to protect the kingdom! Get him to the healing room NOW!" Odin threw Heimdall's sword back at him. Hogun and Vostagg helped Fandral walk out onto the bifrost bridge. Sif accompanied them.

"There wont be a kingdom to protect if you are afraid to act!" Thor retorted. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared YOU." Loki let out a long sigh, this wasn't going to end well.

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be _patient_ the nine realms laugh at us!" Thor bellowed, "The old ways are done. You would stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!"

"YOU ARE A VAIN, GREEDY, AND CRUEL BOY!" Odin spat out.

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Thor bit pack.

There was silence between them now, just staring at each other intently, breathing hard. Loki scratched her palms nervously, she had seen Thor and Odin's fights before, but nothing quite like this. She looked back and forth between the two. Odin finally looked down at the ground, face full of emotion, Thor still glared at him.

"Yes... I was a fool. To think you were ready."

Loki tried to step in and calm the situation, taking a few steps closer. "Father-"

"HARRGH!" Odin roared, pointing a finger at her, wordlessly telling her to stay where she was and to stay out of it. Her back stiffened, eyes wide with fear, she was silenced.

Odin finally lowered his hand, "Out, my daughter."

"But!" She began to protest.

"OUT!" His voice vibrated throughout the bifrost chamber. "I will only tolerate one disobedient child today!" He paused, tone softening, "Take Sleipnir to the stables. Please."

Loki swallowed down the lump in her throat, and nodded. She paused long enough to look at Thor before turning on her heel. Heimdall was just outside, back at his post. Sleipnir was a ways away, looking at her curiously. She passed the all seeing one silently, calling her son too her. She stroked Sleipnir's long face and looked to Heimdall. "What is going to happen to him?"

"Although I see all in the present, the future slips from my grasp." Loki nodded silently, accepting this answer, she had no choice but to. She climbed up onto Sleipnir, taking his reins. "I wish we never went to Jotunheim."

"Everything happens for a reason, my princess." Was his only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Daughter

Chapter Two

Loki did not take Sleipnir back to the stables right away. Instead she walked him around the city, trying to clear her head. After a while she was so entrapped in her own thoughts that she forgot to steer him. Sleipnir was no dumb horse, however, and began to walk about of his own accord, he could tell that his mother was distressed. He took her far from the city to a cliff overlooking the ocean and white, sandy beaches. It was one of her and Thor's favorite places to play as children, away from the prying eyes of their parents. Loki blinked, finally realizing where she was. She laughed, though it sounded bitter and foul upon her tongue.

"You know me too well, boy." She reached down to stroke the horse's strong neck, he neighed softly in return.

She dismounted and went to the cliff's edge, the salty winds blowing her long ebony hair about her. The cliffs seemed less beautiful without Thor by her side. Loki bit her bottom lip, what was going to happen to him? They had done some pretty ridiculous things in the past, but this... and then there was Laufey's interest in her on Jotunheim. Sleipnir walked up behind her and rested his head over her shoulder, she could feel the horses broad chest at her back. It was his way of hugging her. She reached up to pet the soft skin of his nose, feeling his hot breath upon her fingers.

She sighed. "What am I, Sleipnir?"

The horse didn't reply, not that she expected him too. She looked at her hand, the one that recently turned blue by the Jotun's touch. It looked just as normal as it ever had; long delicate fingers and perfectly manicured nails. She turned her hand over to look at her palm, looking for any sign of imperfection."Perhaps I am cursed..." she said solumly.

Sleipnir nipped at her shoulder, biting both flesh and clothing. Apparently he didn't like the tone of her voice. "OW! Alright alright, bad Mother, I understand."

They remained there for some time, until the sun began to set into the ocean's horizon. Sleipnir had lain down, tucking his many legs underneath him and Loki rested against his belly. She was content enough to fall asleep then, letting the evening sun warm her skin and the gentle summer breeze move about her hair. Loki didn't wake until she heard the sound of hoof beats approaching. She binked, she sun had finally set, making way for the vast numbers of stars and nebula in the night sky. She looked at the stars until a familiar white mare blocked her vision.

"Mother..." Loki said reverently, looking up at Frigga All-Mother, Queen of Asgard.

Frigga smiled down at her, eyes shining with motherly love. "So this is where you ran off to, Loki. Your father was worried about you. You didn't take Sleipnir to the stables like he asked."

Loki looked a little sheepish and stood up, Sleipnir standing with her. "Is it wrong to desire a walk with my son?" She quipped, trying to change the subject. She mounted Sleipnir and stood beside her mother, who urged her mare into a walk.

"No, but you were doing more than just walking with my grandson, weren't you?" Frigga looked to her daughter. "What troubles you?"

Loki let out a sigh, "... What has happened to Thor?" She could worry about that first, then other things.

Frigga's lips tensed into a thin line. "He has been stripped of his powers, and Mjolnir taken from him. Currently he is kept in his rooms, under guard until your father thinks of a more suitable punishment for him."

"Oh..." she had expected some sort of punishment, but she still felt bad for her brother. "He was always proud to wield Mjolnir."

"That is what got him into this mess in the first place, pride and arrogance." Her mother stated matter-of-factly.

Loki snorted in agreement, but made no further comment. She loved her brother dearly, but she wanted to beat him over the head with his own hammer most days. There are many times where she felt like the older sibling, and he the younger annoying brother. Sif and the Warriors Three hadn't helped with that either. They thought he could do no wrong as it was.

She was silent then for a while, they had reached the stables and dismounted, handing over the horses to the stable hands. Loki walked with her, escorting her to the chambers she shared with Odin. "There is something else too..." she said, voice barely above a whisper.

"What is it, my daughter?" Frigga frowned, Loki noted that it made the worry lines on her face more prominent. She took her mothers hand and kissed her knuckles.

"While on Jotunheim... King Laufey kept looking at me," Frigga tensed a little as they walked, Loki didn't notice. "When he did, I felt something, here, as if someone grabbed my heart and squeezed a little." She tapped at her chest with a finger.

"Perhaps he was merely gazing at your beauty." Frigga quickly recovered. "Many Jotun have sought the beautiful women of Asgard."

"Oh by the stars I hope not!" The very idea made her shudder. Even if it were true, that still didn't explain her skin turning blue. She decided not to mention that part just yet. They had reached the large golden doors of the All-Father's chambers and stopped just a few steps away.

Frigga smiled at Loki, reaching up to smooth her wind-tossed hair, "Do not fuss too much daughter, everything will sort itself out in time." She raised up on her tip toes to kiss Loki's forehead, as she was slightly taller than her now, she always teased Loki about it.

Loki closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Mother. Your wisdom knows no bounds." She gestured to the doors, "Let him know that I am well, please?"

"Of course. He worries about you so."

Loki bowed slightly, "Sleep sound, All-Mother." She turned to walk to her own chambers. Frigga watched her go, smiling until she was out of sight, then she frowned. She opened the great doors to see her husband standing out on the balcony, looking down at the city. She closed the door behind her.

"Our daughter as the radiance and grace of a Queen." Frigga spoke as she stepped next to Odin, he put an arm around her.

"Of course, she learned from you." Odin smiled, Frigga slapped him on the chest gently. "Cheeky." They both chuckled.

Frigga was silent for a moment. "I think you should tell our daughter the truth."

Odin looked down at his feet, this was something Frigga brought up often behind closed doors. "I hardly think that this is the appropriate time, considering Thor's punishment."

Frigga gave him a look. "Is there _ever _an appropriate time, Odin? Or are you going to continue to make excuses?"

"Frigga..." Odin looked pained.

"I know.." She reached up to stroke his beard, "She's my daughter too... You do not have to tell her tonight, but I urge you to tell her before Laufey's visit. Loki mentioned his interest in her while on Jotunheim, it's possible he knows. She needs to hear it from you."

The All-Father nodded, both relieved and concerned at the same time. "Not tonight then." He gave her a tight squeeze, eyes full of promise, "Tonight I shall have you." He kissed her then, and she couldn't help but giggle.

Loki had retired to her rooms and bathed. Once back on Asgard she had completely forgotten that her clothes were stained with blood from the battle. She lay in the hot bath for nearly an hour until her skin was bright pink and she was certain that all the Jotun blood was off her. She exited the bath chamber and donned sleep robes. The fabric was of a dark green and slightly translucent against her skin, hinting at the feminine curves underneath.

Her bare feet padded over onto the balcony and looked towards her brother's chambers. Their rooms were always next to each other ever since they stopped sharing a room as children, and even then they would occasionally sneak into each others beds. Her brother's rooms were dark, she could see nothing from the windows. When she passed by to reach her own chambers earlier there were two guards at his door, as Mother had told her. Curiosity now fluttered in her stomach, but she doubted the guards would let her in at this hour, so with the help of her magic she gracefully glided over to her brother's balcony and slipped inside.

She could barely make out her brothers room in the darkness, the only light coming from the windows. She could see enough to tell that her brother had made a mess of his quarters, as he usually did when he was upset. Tables and chairs overturned, ornaments thrown off the walls, weapons everywhere. She carefully tiptoed to her brother's bed, careful not to step on anything sharp. There she made out her brother's sleeping form, naked above the covers, which were a mess. He was snoring softly, something he usually did when he wasn't sleeping well. She leaned down to brush a few stray hairs away from his face.

"I am so sorry I got you into this mess brother." She whispered. In truth it wasn't completely her fault, but she said the right words to put the idea of entering Jotunheim into Thor's head. She felt guilty. "I have failed you. I couldn't get you out of trouble this time." She leaned down to kiss his forehead, then his nose, then the corners of his lips. "I'll try harder next time... if there is one."

Loki stood up and left his chambers as silently as she had entered, and hoped tomorrow would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Daughter

Chapter Three

_There was snow, all around snow and ice, but despite the cold she felt warmth. She was being held in strong arms, and wrapped in furs, they smelled like a wolfs. A deep voice was cooing her and shushing her cries, rough calloused fingers caressing her face. She felt safe against the broad chest those arms held her close to. A steady heartbeat was it's own lullaby to her, but there was something else too, a song just on the edge of understanding. She felt herself yawn and her eyes close._

Loki awoke almost expecting to see the vast expanse of winter before her, but instead the golden arches of her bedroom greeted her. Her room was almost as chaotic as her brothers at current, but there was some semblance of order in hers. Large piles of books were staked neatly on nearly every available surface, along with scrolls covered in complex runes. Trophies also adorned the walls, reminders of her and Thor's adventures. She sat up in confusion as the fog of sleep slowly cleared. A dull pain throbbed in her temples, and her body was slick with sweat, perhaps she slept to warm? "Where have I been traveling in my sleep..."

Fenrir, her great wolf child, lifted his head up from his place on the floor beside her bed. He was far to big to sleep with her now, (he was nearly as big as a horse) but that did not stop him from sleeping as close as possible to his "father". He looked up at her and made a soft whine, she leaned down to pet the soft fur between his ears before slipping out of bed. She walked to her door and opened it. "Out, hunt and break your fast." The large wolf got up and exited her room. She watched him as he padded down the hallway, scaring a few servants as he walked past. Loki smiled and closed the door, glad that Fenrir was capable enough to hunt for himself now.

As she got dressed she wondered what sort of mischief she should cause today, something that would distract her from her headache and strange dreams, but any plan she came up with felt pointless. It would be no fun if Thor was not there to scold her afterwords, or be the target of said mischief. Ah! That's what she could do, it would be nice to give Thor a visit, properly this time instead of sneaking into his rooms at night.

Loki finished getting ready for the day and walked down to the kitchens, Thor must be starving by now. She doubted he was brought supper that evening with everything that transpired. Loki had the cooks prepare him a rather large plate piled high with food, and then a much smaller one for herself. The princess then carried them on a tray to her brothers room, ignoring strange looks she received when she passed someone.

The guards at his door looked at her stone-faced as she approached. "Has Thor risen for the day?" She asked politely, "I am sure he would appreciate a meal."

The guards exchanged a glance. "I am sorry Princess, but no one is allowed to see Thor by order of the All-Father."

Loki looked at them, shocked. What mockery was this? Not allowed to see her brother her foot. She quickly recovered and smiled at them sweetly. "Surely you would not deny him a visit from his _sister_, gentlemen. At least allow me to provide him with this," She gestured to the tray of food, "I will be in and out in but a moment, I promise."

The guards eyes narrowed, "_No one _is to go in, especially not you, Loki. We will not be fooled by your trickery."

Anger boiled inside her, how dare they treat her this way? She was Loki Odinsdottir, Crowned Princess of Asgard and she would _not _tolerate this kind of behavior. She took a few steps back, as if in defeat, then tossed the large plate at the door. The guards shouted in surprise as the plate sliced through the door as if it were air. She heard it hit the floor in Thor's room with a thud, and magicked a note to appear beside it that said: _'Eat you oaf. I will see you when I am "allowed". ~Loki'_

"Trickery indeed." She sneered, glaring at the guards dumb stricken faces. She turned with her own plate and headed towards the Royal Library, deciding to eat there since she could not with her brother. She needed to study anyway.

The plate of food sat cold and untouched as Loki poured over a large tome, eyes fixed on the script. She was trying to find an explanation for her skin's odd behavior yesterday. Looking to find some logical reason behind it, other than fearing the unthinkable. So far she found nothing, Asgard's knowledge of the Jotun was few and far between. The only known stories were the ones warriors brought back from their adventures, and those were greatly exaggerated and far-fetched. All that was known was already common knowledge: They can manipulate snow, water and ice, and their touch burns of frost bite.

Loki closed the book with a huff and tossed it on a pile of other books she already looked through. Her tired eyes closed and she leaned back in her chair, this was getting her nowhere. What was _wrong_ with her? She didn't understand.

There was silence for a time, then gentle hands and nimble fingers began to massage her shoulders and neck, she groaned in pleasure and leaned forward a little, allowing them better access.

"Mother... how is it you always know where to find me?" she purred as Frigga continued to massage, no one would just walk up and start massaging her shoulders except for Frigga.

"Tis a mother's job to watch after her children, even when they are too old to need her." The statement was tinged in sadness, Frigga did love to take care for her children so. "What has you up at this late hour?"

"Late..?" Loki didn't understand, and hissed a little as Frigga came across a knot.

"Our moon resides high in the night sky right now, embraced by the stars," Frigga paused, but continued to massage. "You haven't been in here all day have you?"

"Seems I have..." Loki wasn't terribly surprised, when focused on something hours could pass by without her notice. Her stomach growled painfully.

As if on cue a servant brought a bowl of hot soup for her to eat. She, smiled and shook her head, accepted it with a nod. "Could you be any more perfect?" She asked her mother, who laughed. Loki devoured the soup with gusto unbecoming of a princess and Frigga sat down next to her, waiting patiently until she was finished.

Loki put down the bowl on the table, feeling a little embarrassed at her lack of manners. Frigga didn't seem to mind, that or she understood her voraciousness due to lack of eating all day. "The guards told me that you tried to visit Thor today.."

Loki forgot her embarrassment "Of course I did! I hadn't seen him since before his punishment!" She snapped, frustrated. They had never spent more than a day apart. "Why wasn't I allowed to visit him?"

Frigga looked down at her lap. "We thought it best that he be alone for the time being. To let the reality of the punishment sink in."

"And that includes forbidding me from seeing him? Mother this is ridiculous."

"Tis not, you are a constant comfort to Thor and you know it. Having your presence absent is more torture than you know."

She opened her mouth to refute that, but couldn't. It made sense, but they were also punishing _her_ in the process, perhaps that was the plan, she did go with him to Jotunheim after all. Loki groaned and closed her eyes. Frigga leaned over and patted her knee. "Perhaps later you can see him." she said comfortingly.

Loki sighed, 'later' meant 'never' or a 'long time', she heard that enough from Frigga during childhood. "I tire, Mother. May I take my leave?" She asked, like a child asking to be excused from the dinner table.

"Of course, do as you please. I shall put these books back in order for you."

Loki stood up without another word, Frigga grabbed her hand, stopping her for a moment.

"Loki, you know that I'm your mother, and that I'll always love you no matter what, right?" Her expression was almost frightened.

Loki looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Yesss... Why?" Frigga shied away, no longer looking at her.

"No reason dear, just know that I worry."

Loki shook her head, "Careful about worrying mother, lest your hair turn silver before its time." She leaned down to kiss the top of her mother's head before departing. Frigga sighed, looking more weary than she had previously. She began to pick up the books and put them back in their proper places, taking care to read each title. Ah, so Loki was researching the Jotun... "Oh child... I fear that I may lose you.."

When Loki returned to her chambers she came across a rather unusual sight. Fenrir was looking intently at the top of one of her bedposts with hungry eyes, panting slightly. She followed where he was looking to see a rather exotic, predatory bird. The bird was staring down at Fenrir and occasionally made a hissing sound, flapping it's wings. It definitely did not like that idea of being eaten. Loki noticed that there was a small piece of parchment tied around the bird's neck.

"Fenrir, is that anyway to treat a guest?" she barked, scolding.

Fenrir whined and backed away, tail between his legs. It was obvious that he thought the bird was a treat for him. He curled himself by the fireplace and ignored the bird. Poor pup, she'd be sure to get him something later. She turned to the bird and lifted her arm, providing it with a perch. She didn't have a thick glove at hand so she prepared herself for the sharp talons. The bird looked at her curiously, tilting it's head a few times before gracefully gliding down on white wings.

As the creature approached and landed carefully on her arm she noticed that it was a hawk, but not like any she had seen on Asgard. It was white from crest to tail feathers, had long graceful legs, and piercing eyes which were blue. An odd color for a hawk's eyes to be, but beautiful nonetheless. The bird pecked at the parchment, urging her to see what was written inside.

"Very well." She took the parchment from the hawk's neck, who moved up to her shoulder, allowing Loki the use of both arms. She untied the string and unrolled the paper. It was a note written in elegant script:

_Enjoy the gift, Princess. The hawk's name is Hábrók. May she serve you well. _

"'High pants' hmm? That's what your name means." She murmured, as Hábrók flew up to her bed post again, apparently that was her chosen perch for the night. "Must be for those long legs of yours." She turned back to the note, turning it over once before looking back at the script. It wasn't signed, so she had no way of knowing who it was from. She waved a hand over the parchment, trying to scry for some imprint the writer may have left behind. There was nothing. She sighed and set the note aside. Well that was frustrating. Who on earth would send her a _bird_ of all things? She didn't have any suitors that she knew of, and Thor was in no position to get her anything... "I will have to acquire a proper cage for you tomorrow, so do not make a mess up there." She pointed up at Hábrók. No use worrying about it now. Loki undressed and went into the bathroom to bathe, things were becoming so strange.

Loki sighed as she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water pour over her skin. She stood there for a while, eyes closed under the water, trying to calm her mind. Without her bidding, her thoughts turned to the dream she had this morning. It seemed too lucid to be a true dream so perhaps... a memory? But if it was a memory, then where was she that had snow? Asgard was in a state of constant summer, so where could father and mother have taken her that had winter? Midgard perhaps? No, they hadn't stepped foot onto Midgard in centuries. Certainly not Jotunheim, Asgard was at war when she was a baby. Then where? She would have to ask father. There was also that lullaby, she was certain she hadn't heard it before. She remembered all the lullabies mother sang to her, but then... that wasn't mother's voice singing either. She tried so hard to remember.

_Tink! Tink, tink tink... tink! _Something was hitting the smooth surface of the tub, it distracted her from her thoughts and her eyes opened. The shower head, and the water coming from it, was completely _frozen, _and the water droplets in the air were frozen as well, some of them falling to the ground.

"By Helheim's mists..." she gasped, did _she _do that? She had never been able to do ice magick, ever. Odin always said it was for the best anyways. After a while it was something she simply accepted. It was the only element that would not listen to her calls, but now? How did this happen? She didn't whisper any incantations or spells . . . She sighed and reached down to turn the water off, then she noticed her hand. Her skin was rapidly turning blue again, Jotun blue, and her nails were black, resembling claws. Her feet began to turn also, the changing of her skin traveled up from her extremities to the rest of her body.

"No... no, nononono _no!_" she shrieked, stumbling from the shower, in horror. The rest of the ice fell to the floor, unable to float without her thoughts to control it. She slipped in her rush to escape, landing with a loud thud on the bathroom floor, she didn't even notice the sudden pain in her hip and shoulder when she landed.

She lay there for some time, curled in the fetal position. A few tears escaped from her eyes and she scratched at her changing skin, wanting to tear it off like clothing. The blue on her flesh slowly began to recede but the damage was done, scratch marks bled red along her torso and arms from her long nails. Finally she collected herself and stood up, sniffling. She wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks and glared at herself in the mirror, her eyes were tinged red. "Stupid girl, pull yourself together. You've faced worse." She wasn't so sure about that. She took a wash rag and wiped at the scratches, scolding herself for becoming so emotionally unstable.

She was Loki, Goddess of Mischief, the Liesmith, couldn't she handle anything?

There was going to be a visit to the Treasure Vault tomorrow, she needed to figure this out once and for all, and there was just a way to do so.. For now she needed to see her brother. Those guards be damned. She needed the comfort of his embrace, not that she would ever admit it to him. Once her skin was fully back to "normal" she glided over to his balcony as she had before.

Relief warmed her heart as she discovered that her brother was still awake, albeit disgruntled. He sat in his favorite chair, wearing only simple trousers and sharpening a dagger with a whetting stone. The dagger didn't seem to need it, and he was merely doing it out of sheer boredom. She slipped through the balcony door quietly and watched her brother a moment, surprised that he didn't notice her right away.

"If you keep doing that, there shall be no blade left." she mused.

Thor jumped in surprise, dropping both dagger and stone, obviously his mind was elsewhere. "Loki!" He exclaimed, eyes bright with joy. Soon she felt her brother's crushing strength as he rushed over to hug her, lifting her slightly off the ground. Her spine complained and popped as he held her tightly. A mixture of a gasp and a growl escaped her throat before he loosened his grip and set her back down. She chuckled, green eyes alight with mischief as she looked up at him. "You still have your strength at least." She rested her hands against his warm chest.

His expression soured a little, "Only a fraction. The rest has been.."

"I know, brother mine, I know." She soothed, kissing his collar bone. "Let us not think about that for now."

"Indeed," Thor purred, tracing lazy circles at her lower back. He released her from the hug and looked her over and suddenly scowled, finding the scratches on her flesh. "You're wounded." He gasped, worry evident upon his face.

Loki froze for half a moment, "Remnants from the battle, tis nothing serious." She quickly lied.

Thor gazed at her with scrutiny for half a moment before relaxing, believing her. "I'm glad you came, I've missed you terribly, and the food you sent was wonderful."

A smile spread upon her lips. "I'm glad. I _would_ have been here earlier but.." She growled in the direction of his door, which caused him to chuckle. "Luckily they didn't think of this."

"Not all in Asgard can fly like you can." Thor observed.

Loki shrugged. "If they appreciated magick more they could."

Thor took her by the hand and lead her to the bed. "Perhaps it is a good thing. This world only needs one of you." He laid down and opened his arms for her, obviously wanting to snuggle.

She made a face as she crawled onto the bed next to him, "You wound me." She murmured in mock anger. A sigh escaped her lips as she was pulled close to his chest, facing him. Thor murmured a "did not" against her hair. Both of them lay in silence for a time, breathing in each others scents and just enjoying their company. They could not be more content as they were now in each others arms.

There had been talk among the courts suggesting that they were "too close" as siblings, that their behavior towards one another was inappropriate or too sexual. They never thought anything of it, the rumors of scandal scarcely reaching their ears, or they just simply ignored them. They were just jealous, Loki said one time, their bond was something that the others just couldn't understand and they preferred it that way, especially Loki. Many strings of fate tied them together, the Norns said.

She lifted her head and kissed him then; a soft, gentle kiss but one that told much. Strong arms pulled her impossibly close as Thor returned the kiss, his beard gently tickling her face. They both needed this comfort but refused to admit it verbally, the kiss was their silent show of their trust towards one another, and a show of vulnerability that wouldn't be acceptable of royalty outside these walls.

Although the kisses could lead to more they didn't, they never did. The reason why was never spoken between them, but they always pulled away before things got to heated. They were content to be this way for now, to be completely hypocritical and insanely jealous of each others lover's, whilst their bodies burned for one another. Loki wasn't sure what held them back, she just knew it wasn't time. They both let out a sigh and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too, Loki." Came the murmured reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Daughter

Chapter 4

_((Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I intended for there to be much more in this chapter but it was so long already that I decided to leave it where it is. I'm trying to keep these chapters at a certain length so they're not ridiculously long and I can throw them out faster. Anyway, this chapter was again based on parts of the movie. Lots of Loki feels. Enjoy!))_

_Her dreams drifted back to the snow and ice that night. The cold, crisp air filling her lungs, the warmth of being held, the smell of meat cooking. It seemed to be a time of happiness. Then she could hear loud noises; they scared her, made her cry. Metal clashed against ice, and she heard cries of pain. She was being carried in someone's arms while they were running, then she was hidden away, wrapped in a blanket of snow. _

_And then there was quiet, an eerie unnatural quiet... not even the howling wind to comfort her._

Loki awoke far too warm again, the feeling of suffocation seized her and panic began to seep into her thoughts. For a moment she forgot where she was. Then Thor's strong arms gave her a squeeze, pulling her close in his sleep. Loki finally began to relax, ear pressed against Thor's chest and listening to his steady heartbeat, but her eyes were still wild. Eventually she wiggled out of Thor's grasp without waking him up. He grumbled something and rolled over, still asleep. Sitting up in bed, she gazed at the tanned muscled skin of his back. Her soft lips met his shoulder in a farewell kiss, then she silently escaped back to her room.

She dressed quickly and let Fenrir out. Hábrók flew down to her shoulder; apparently she was to have company today, no matter. Her door shut loudly and echoed throughout the halls, as well as her foot steps. Servants bowed slightly as she passed; she ignored them. Even Vostagg bid her good morning when he saw her, his hands full with a plate of food; she barely noticed he was there. There would be comments made to the other warriors, but she wasn't concerned.

There were more important things on her mind.

The guards eyed her curiously as she walked past into the treasure vault; they couldn't stop her, being of the royal family, but they didn't like the idea of her being in there by herself. The look of determination upon her face gave them pause.

"Should we..?" One of them asked after the doors closed.

"Yes, who knows what sort of mischief she could cause in there.." They sent a messenger to alert the All-Father.

The treasure fault was eerily quiet, it always had been every time she set foot here, but this was the first time that she was alone. The click of her heels echoed loudly off the walls as she walked, taking her time to look at each of the artifacts in turn. The true object she desired was at the far end, the Casket of Ancient Winters; resting on a pillar against the white wall where the Destroyer stood dormant behind. As she walked closer she felt that same twisting in her heart as she did on Jotunheim. She watched as the cerulean blue flowed and undulated beneath the surface of the casket, it's soft light radiated power.

She stepped in front of it, her heart beating faster, fear and apprehension causing her hands to tremble. She reached out to touch it, shaking her head slightly.

_Just touch it Loki,_ she thought to herself,_ prove once and for all that you're the rightful daughter of Odin and this is just some silly curse that the Jotuar have placed upon you. Then things can go back to the way they were._

She reached out to grasp the Casket at each end, her hands fitting easily around the handles. She felt the cold seeping into her fingers. The Casket was nearly weightless in her arms as she picked it up, looking at her hands as they turned blue again.

"Stop!" A booming voice yelled. Odin's voice.

Loki waited a long moment before setting the casket down with a loud thud, but she didn't let go of it quite yet. One hand rested on top of the Casket's smooth surface. "Am I cursed?" she managed to croak out. Her voice sounded weak and she hated it.

"... No."

The truth of the statement hit her stomach like a dead weight, she began to tremble. Her hand slipped from the Casket "Then what am I?"

"You are my daughter."

She tsked softly to herself, what a very matter-of-fact answer, but it also avoided the issue. Slowly she turned to face him, her skin had changed from head to toe, and her eyes shone with the same vibrant red of all who dwelt in Jotunheim. Raised lines decorated her forehead and cheeks, making delicate patterns. Her dark hair framed her face, and seemed less out of place now. "What _more_ than that?" she all but sneered. Anger and hurt welled up inside her, ready to spew forth. Her feet moved of their own accord, walking towards her 'father'. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Her feet finally stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking up at him. Odin stared at her, for a moment he seemed frail, nervous, unsure how to respond. "No... in the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple; and I found a baby." Loki's fists clenched as Odin continued, "Small, for a giant's offspring, I assumed she was abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's daughter..."

She wasn't looking at Odin then. "Laufey's daughter..." she remarked, as if to say: 'huh, that's interesting', but inside she was terrified.

"Yes..." Odin said softly.

Her chest began to heave, she was losing control of her emotions rapidly. Her whole life was unraveling before her eyes, "..._Why?_" she finally gasped, "You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take _me?"_

"You were an innocent child."

Oh that was the perfect answer, wasn't it? The ever righteous Odin would never harm an innocent. She glared up at him, oh no no no, it wasn't as simple as that. He has a reason for everything. "No... you took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Again, that pause, that long, excruciating pause. Couldn't he see that it was killing her? _Say something dammit! _"TELL ME!" She screamed, whole body shaking with emotion. Hábrók squawked with annoyance at Loki's movements. She shooed the bird away.

Odin watched the bird curiously before Loki's scream drew back his attention. "...I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace, through you." His voice almost sounded proud, saying that, but Loki couldn't comprehend it. "Wha..." she wheezed.

"Y-you could have told me what I was from the beginning, _why didn't you?_" Why did she have to grow up thinking that she was something that she wasn't? Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"You're my _daughter_," he emphasized, as if to drive the point home. "I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

She smiled bitterly, and let out a puff of air, as if someone had punched her in the stomach, "What, because I-I am the _monster_ that parents tell their children about at night? Were you _ashamed _of me father? Is that it? Or should I even call you tha-"

Her breath escaped her lungs in a wheeze as Odin rushed forth to hold her in his arms. For as old as he was he still possessed his strength. "_Not_ a monster. Never a monster! I love you, and you are part of our _family_, Loki."

Loki trembled in his arms, resisting his affection at first, hissing and squirming away like a frightened animal. Odin didn't let go, and only held her tighter. Finally she tired and relented, giving in to his embrace. She began to sob noisily into his shoulder, much to her dismay. She clung to him like she did when she was a child. All of her emotional walls crumbled down before her father, and he saw the raw and deep wounds of pain and confusion rolling over her at that very moment. She felt so _weak, _she couldn't stand it. She wanted to hit him, or scream at him more, _something._ Not this, she didn't want to be this mewling sniveling being. He didn't need a weakling _frost giant _for adaughter...

She slowly gained control of her breathing and forced herself to calm down, though her heart desperately wanted to express more of its feelings of anguish and betrayal. Gently she pushed away from him, and he let her go, watching as she stubbornly wiped her eyes and adjusted her attire. She crossed her arms over her chest and sniffled loudly.

"Does Thor know?" she asked, her voice was horribly high pitched and cracked, and her now stuffy nose didn't help with her speech.

Odin slowly shook his head. "No, only Frigga, Heimdall and I know."

"_Wonderful._" She uttered bitterly, running a hand through her hair.

Odin let out a long, tired, sigh. "I apologize, daughter, for my lack of forethought in this. I should have told you, but I did not expect to love you as I have."

Loki tilted her head in confusion, was that supposed to be a compliment? If so it was a bad one. "How do you mean?"

"We had planned, Frigga and I, to tell you when you were old enough to understand. I took you, as I said, so that one day we could unite Jotunheim and Asgard as allies. You were the gateway to that future. I also had hoped that by taking you in and raising you as my own that the Aesir could learn more of the Jontar, and not see them as the monsters from warriors tales." He paused for a moment to pull something out of his pocket. "But, within those first few months we had you, all of those plans dissolved. We began to think of you as our own, as if you were born from Frigga's womb all along. I couldn't bear to tell you the truth then, as much as your mother encouraged me to."

Loki's throat was dry, muscles constricted. She opened her mouth many times to try to say something, but nothing. She sat down ungracefully on the steps, holding her head in her hands.

"Loki... look at me."

She wanted to defy him, but the soft pleading tone in his voice forced her to incline her head. He bent down and gently grasped her wrist and placed what he was holding in her hand. "I have been meaning to give you this for some time."

Instinct told her to drop whatever Odin placed in her hand, it was _freezing_, but she resisted. She looked down to see a ring, it seemed to be made of ice but it wasn't melting in the warmth of the room. She examined it closely; the design seemed rather crude at first, as if nature herself had made it, but on closer inspection she noticed etchings on the surface, impossibly detailed. The whole ring was like a tapestry, telling a story like the carvings in the great halls. In the center of the ring was a large sapphire, or what looked like a sapphire, it was smooth like a river stone. Loki was impressed, not even Frigga could claim to own such a jewel.

Green eyes looked up at Odin on confusion. "That belonged to my Mother, Bestla," he answered her unspoken question.

Loki continued to play with the ring. She was debating putting it on or throwing it back in Odin's face. "If it was Grand- Queen Bestla's, why give it to me?"

"When I was to become king, she gave this to me with the intent that I give it to my first born daughter, if I had one . . . She was a Frost Giant, Loki."

Now _that _she wasn't expecting to hear, Bestla had died before she was.. found, so she had no way of knowing. She almost laughed, but it sounded somewhere between a choke and a sob. So even if she was Odin's real daughter, she'd still be a quarter monster. "And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"No... this is to show that I understand."

Loki snorted loudly but gave no further retort, she didn't have the energy. She put the ring in her pocket.

"Laufey will be here tomorrow."

"What? Why?" she squeaked, suddenly anxious all over again.

"To discuss Thor's punishment, hopefully Laufey is not angered enough to start another war." Odin looked like he was going to say something else, but thought the better of it.

Loki didn't like that. ". . . and?"

"I have my suspicions daughter, but no strong evidence. Worry not."

Loki sighed and shook her head, she was too exhausted to argue. Slowly she stood up, feeling like she had aged a thousand years in mere moments.

"I want you to be there when he arrives, in your finest."

"Are you sure you that's wise?" she murmured with a touch of bitterness. She was only ever called to these meetings whenever her silver tongue could be useful.

"Yes, I want you to be there. I am certain he would ask for you if not, best to beat him to it."

She sighed and nodded, trembling slightly. Of course he would, after all she is his . . . no, best not to think about it.

Loki left the Treasure Vault with a heavy heart, Hábrók seemed to sense her foul mood and flew from her shoulder and out from the palace's open hallways. Loki assumed she went to find food. "Well... at least you're independent."

Her legs led her to her room though she scarcely remembered the journey, she only remembered the soft click of her door being shut behind her. Sleep was the farthest thing from her mind, but she felt so _exhausted_. The news of her true heritage weighed upon her like thick chains. Her normally graceful feet stumbled; found their way to the fireplace and sat down to rest at Fenrir's side. She curled into his thick black fur and she breathed deeply of his scent. Fenrir curled around her and turned his head to lick her face; his rough tongue wiped away the fresh tears that fell from her eyes.

"And lo, here I know that you shall never think me a lesser being."

She could scarcely believe it, how could she possibly be something so . . . _inferior_. She was raised a goddess, could she truly be that different? She ate of Idunna's apples, she shed blood in battle for Asgard, she spoke the All-Tongue and sang in their songs of victory and triumph. Was she truly not one of them?

No, she was a _giantess_, of all things, and a pitiful small one at that; from a frozen desolate world long since ruined. A master of magic, which the Aesir found to be a complete waste of time; tricks to amuse and nothing more. She clutched at Fenrir's fur and gritted her teeth. Damn that Odin, her _father._ Damn him for giving her false hope and making her think she was _worth_ something. And what of Thor? No doubt he'd be disgusted by her should he ever find out. _Tsk._ Typical.

Her ribs hurt from keeping in the sobs threatening to overcome her, but she refused to lose complete control again. No more sobs for self pity. _Weak, pitiful thing you are._

Hábrók flew in the void between worlds, another white speck in the vastness of stars. Magick protected her from the airless vaccum as she flew, making her way towards her intended target; she must make haste. She slipped secretly from the confines of Asgard, and the ever-watchful eye of Heimdall; taking one of the long forgotten paths. It was easy enough for one to slip into Asgard, if you knew where to look; the All-Father had grown too reliant on the Bifrost. She banked sharply, turning in the void to a much darker world, wings tucking in and gaining speed. She became a white arrow in flight as she dove into the atmosphere.

Her feathers puffed up instantly as a blast of cold air hit her. Her wings spread and slowed her decent. Piercing eyes looked down at the snow and ice covered world of Jotunheim; it was dark and eerily silent, the only sounds were the soft shriek of the wind and crumbling ice below. She flew over half-ruined buildings and icy cliffs, she could see the Jountar below her, rebuilding what they could and trying to have some sense of normalcy in their lives. She pitied them, felt their pain.

She flew into a window of a particularly tall building, one that was kept up more than most. She rested on the window sill, panting slightly as she surveyed the room. It was Laufey's chambers. The frost giant King sat in quiet contemplation in a large chair. His expression was impassive, but his softly glowing eyes revealed some sense of inner turmoil. Hábrók let out a soft noise and flapped her wings, letting him know she was there.

Slowly he turned his eyes to her, mask in place. She could no longer see whatever pain was behind his eyes. He lifted his arm and she glided over, her talons gently grasping his large fingers.

She opened her beak and trilled, "Good evening, my King."


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Daughter

Chapter 5

[Oh my goodness, this chapter took me a bit to write, so I'm sorry for the wait! I would stare for hours at my computer screen trying to put the words together. Uggh, it was so annoying, I do not like this chapter. My mind was constantly plotting for future events but not the present. Gah! Anyway, hopefully people wont kill me for this chapter or hate Laufey too much, there's a method to my madness, I promise!]

"_'She fares well then?' he asked._

_'Yes.' came the feminine reply. 'But you should be careful tomorrow, the bond between Father and Daughter is strong. He will not be easily swayed.' _

_'Indeed, but what choice does he have? He cannot deny her her birthright.'"_

**L**oki had no dreams that night, if only due to lack of proper sleep. She blamed part of that to sleeping on the floor, but she couldn't bare to leave the comfort of Fenrir's side. Slowly she sat up and stretched; feeling her stiff joints complain and pop as the moved them. "Nngn..." She groaned before relaxing. She felt less melancholy this morning, but her heart was still heavy. She could hope it was all a bad dream, but that wouldn't solve anything. Fenrir moved and stretched as well, which forced her to stand. She magicked her door open with a wave of her hand to let Fenrir out as usual, but the surprised yelp of a servant gave her pause. A young, slight man stood at her door, barely taller than she. He had his hand raised in a loose fist, about to knock on the door when she opened it.

Embarrassed by her sleep-tousled appearance, she began to fuss with her hair. "Ahm, yes. What is it you need of me?"

The young man stuttered a little, eying Fenrir as if the wolf might eat him. "T-the All-father requests your presence when you are ready, your Highness."

She all but squirmed with discomfort. Oh, yes, _that._ "Thank you, you may go." she said dismissively, her thoughts already elsewhere.

The servant left and Fenrir followed, playfully nipping at the hem of his robes.

Loki sighed and closed the door, then began to fuss over what to wear, trying to keep her mind off of things. As she dug through her wardrobe she couldn't help but taste the bitterness of betrayal on her tongue; the emotional wounds from yesterday were still fresh. Was she loved? Perhaps, at least by her parents, but she still didn't like the idea of being lied to especially about _this_. Raised a Goddess, born a _Jotun._ She grimaced, looking at her hands as they clutched at the fabric of a dress. Could she truly be that monstrous? She was always a little different but...

She finally decided on her armored gown. Menacing, but still feminine. She never did fuss much over the frilly revealing gowns the other maidens wore; they were too annoying and got in the way most days, especially when practicing spells. She wore trousers and tunics when she could get away with it. She tossed her attire onto the bed, the metal clanged against one another. What was the point? She almost wondered, Laufey could probably see her for what she was anyway; she was glad that the courts didn't know yet. They might chase her out of Asgard entirely. Loki sat down on her bed with a huff, only to hear a knock at her door.

"What?" She snapped. By the norns if that was another servant come to bother her...

The door opened slowly to reveal Frigga, adorned in her finest dress and looking radiant. Loki had always hoped to look as beautiful as her one day, but now that she knew they shared no blood, there was no such hope.

"Mother...?" her voice sounded small, tentative. She almost wasn't sure what to call her now.

Frigga rushed over immediately and pulled her into a loving embrace. It wasn't as crushing as Odin's or Thor's, but emphasized her unconditional affection none-the-less. Loki sighed in defeat and wrapped her arms loosely around her waist.

"I told you I would love you no matter what." Frigga murmured into her hair.

"So _that's _what that was about." She had wondered why she was acting so strange the other day.

"I wanted to tell you, but I thought it best that you hear it from your father, and of course he avoided it until the last second." Loki saw her scowl as she pulled away.

Loki shook her head slightly, "As monstrous as my heritage is, I would rather have known." Better that than getting her hopes up. Might as well know her place from the start.

Frigga tutted and sat down behind Loki. She grabbed her brush off the night stand and began to brush out the tangles of Loki's hair. "Frost giants are many things, yes. Monstrous is not one of them."

"But..." Loki protested.

"No buts, until you learn their side of the story, you should not judge them."

"They were our enemies though, still _would _be if there wasn't a truce." Loki protested.

"They invaded Midgard, this is true. Midgard is under our protection, this is also true. That does not make them our enemies forever." Frigga said calmly.

Loki resisted the urge to groan as the brush scratched gently against her scalp, it felt good. "But the Great War... They should have known better than to fight us. We're superior- ow!" Loki flinched as Frigga hit her in the back of the head with her brush.

"Who have you been listening too all these years? Certainly not I." Her voice rose slightly in anger, "No race is more _superior _than another, the exception is the mortals but they have their own part to play. All of the nine realms are connected, Loki. We all rely on each other in one way or another." Frigga put the brush down and began twisting the ebony locks together into a loose braid. "Cut one thread and the whole web unravels."

Loki scoffed, "You've been speaking to the Norns again."

Frigga tutted again and pulled at her hair sharply causing Loki to hiss. Another silent reprimand. "Then you best heed my words. They control your fate and I have seen their schemes."

Loki sighed, defeated. "Yes mother.."

Frigga finished braiding her hair and tied it off. "Just think back on what I have said today. This meeting could end badly if certain cards aren't played, and certain niceties aren't spoken."

"Yes yes, play nice with my long lost _kin, _I understand." Loki muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Frigga wrapped her arms around her in a brief hug before standing. "Everything happens for a reason, Loki, even this. You were meant to be here and loved by us."

"If it pleases you to say so . . ."

**W**hen her mother finally departed Loki finished getting dressed, changing from her clothes the day prior into her armor. When her other clothes fell to the floor the ring that Odin gave her rolled out of her pocket, ringing slightly against the floor. She looked at it curiously, having forgotten about it with the events that transpired. She picked it up off the floor, it seemed warmer in her hands today, and she felt an odd pulsing sensation. Loki sighed and decided to put it on, it fit perfectly on the index finger of her right hand. "Might as well, I suppose. Father will get upset if I don't."

She looked herself over in the mirror as she adjusted and made sure everything was in it's proper place. The last thing she needed was her helm, which she grabbed from the bed. She looked just as brilliant as she ever did when wearing this, but today it seemed forced, like she was hiding. Which she was, in truth, not that anyone else needed to know that just yet. She snorted at her reflection in the mirror and put on her helmet; now the image was complete.

She made her way down the great hall, appearing as proud and regal as one can muster, a mask of perfection. On the inside her stomach fluttered and twisted with nervousness, and perhaps fear. Today was a different battlefield on which she could meet Laufey and his entourage. This was a battle of words, and she hoped her silver tongue would not fail her; if Odin wanted her to speak at all.

The palace was simply abuzz with activity, she noticed. The entire castle staff was nervous. Servants bustled about in a rushed manner, and the guards appeared tense. They reflected her own nervousness, no doubt word had spread about Laufey's arrival today.

She reached the throne room in all it's grandeur. The room was lined with guards as it was for Thor's coronation, although there seemed to be more of them this time. The room was eerily silent as she walked to the steps of Odin's throne. Normally there would be more people here, members of the court usually, but she assumed Odin thought it best if it was just the guards and the members of the royal family, minus Thor. Frigga stood at Odin's right on the steps, and Odin motioned for Loki to stand at his left.

The halls great doors opened to reveal King Laufey and his entourage. He had two other Jotuar with him, slightly smaller than he but very similar in appearance. Their great height and blue skin seemed out of place among Asgards halls, but they stood proudly among them non-the-less. They walked forward, heads held high. Loki fought to keep the expression on her face impassive, she tilted her head up and looked down her nose at them, as much as she could with them towering over her.

The three giants stopped short a few steps from Odin's throne. The two giants accompanying Laufey knelt to one knee in front of Odin, but did so with reluctance; she could see the tension in their muscles as the bowed low. Laufey did not bow, he simply looked Odin in the eyes. Odin stood up slowly, they were equals staring each other down.

Finally Odin spoke, "I bid you welcome to Asgard, King Laufey."

"... And I am honored to accept your hospitality." Laufey replied. Both lines sounded horribly rehearsed to Loki, a simple formality rather than a genuine welcome and thanks.

"Who is it that that accompanies you?" Odin asked, looking to the other two jotun, he bid them to rise.

"My sons, Helblindi and Býleistr." He gestured to each of them, Helblindi on his right, Býleistr on his left.

Odin nodded, "They are welcome as well, and I believe you've already met my wife Frigga and daughter, Loki."

Something dangerous flashed in Laufey's red eyes when Odin called Loki his daughter, "We were never truly introduced." He nodded in Loki's direction, Loki shakily attempted a polite bow.

"I would speak with you alone, All-Father." Laufey's voice rumbled low, turning his attention back to Odin.

There was a moment of stillness, the tension in the air was thick; "Very well." Odin ordered the guards out of the room. Loki made her move to escape. _'Well that was easy,' _she thought. She could sneak back to her chambers and let Odin deal with this, maybe even go see Thor. She _really, _really needed him.

"Not so fast, Loki. Assist your mother in entertaining our other guests."

"...yes Father..." She groaned softly, looking like a child who got caught doing something they shouldn't.

The two other Jontar walked silently as Frigga led them away Loki felt incredibly small now, walking next to them, she saw the one called Býleistr give her a weird look. She bristled. "W-what are you looking at?" She snapped.

He narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Frigga stepped in. "Loki! For shame, that is not how a Princess should act!" Frigga's look to her was scathing, then she politely laid a hand on Býleistr's arm; Loki was surprised she was so willing to touch him, but his touch did not burn her. "Forgive my daughter, these past few days have been rough."

Býleistr sighed heavily, letting whatever irritation he had out into the air. "It is no trouble, Queen Frigga."

Frigga smiled, glad that the possible quarrel was avoided, "Good, then perhaps you would enjoy seeing our gardens? They are quite the sight."

**L**aufey stared Odin down as the others left. Odin seemed unaffected as he sat back down on his throne. "No one shall bother us now."

"What have you done with your son?" Laufey asked first and foremost, Odin almost seemed relieved.

"He is kept imprisoned in his room, stripped of his powers for the time being. In my anger I wished to banish him as soon as we entered Asgard, but thought better of it."

Laufey almost seemed amused, "How come?"

"Would you reallytrust my word and believe he was banished? There are plenty of hiding places in Asgard." Odin's smirk was devious.

"Point taken, but what now, All-father? I will not accept you simply keeping the spoiled brat locked up in his chambers as punishment."

Odin looked thoughtful then, "Once I am certain that I have calmed enough in regards to his transgressions I will decide the best course of action for further punishment. Then I will let you know." He leaned forward in his throne. "But that's not why you are _really_ here, is it?"

"Ooh, the mighty Odin's wisdom knows no bounds." Laufey drawled. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I want what you have stolen from me."

Odin blinks, as if not knowing what Laufey was talking about. "I cannot give you the Casket of Ancient Winters. To do such a thing would likely plunge all of the nine realms into war."

"I came not seeking the Casket, not wholly," Laufey's hands clenched into fists. "I want you to return my _daughter _to me."

Odin raised an eyebrow, "_I_ thought the Jountar birthed no daughters."

Laufey bristled, "They are rare jewels. Do not play coy, Odin, lest you deny your own mother's existence."

The All-father shrugged, brushing it off. "What makes you think I have your daughter?"

"You insult me with your lies, Borson. I smell in her the same blood that flows in my veins, and I feel it here," his fist hit his chest with a thump. "A jotun knows their own kin, even if they are painted Aesir pink."

Odin sighed, exasperated. He would play this game as long as he had to, if needs be. "And which of the Asgardian maidens do you _believe _to be your daughter."

"The very one you have raised as your own, denying her of her true heritage." Laufey sneered.

"Denying her her heritage? Do you really believe I did such a thing?" Odin asked, incredulous.

"Do not presume to tell me that you have raised her with the knowledge of what she truly is. You would have her think herself an Aesir all her life, and never let her know of her true destiny."

"I never intended such a thi-"

"She is to be a QUEEN!" Laufey bellowed, anger rising. "She is the next ruler of Jotunheim and I will not let her be some hand puppet of yours."

"I do not want her to be a _puppet_, she has a mind of her own." Odin growled.

"Oh? But is that not what you intended when you stole her in the first place?"

Odin fell eerily silent, there was no way Laufey could have known, not without...

His blue eyes hardened, "MESSENGER!" He called out, turning to the doors. A young woman appeared from behind them. "Find the Lady Loki, bring her here."

**L**oki was enjoying herself, surprisingly. Helblindi and Býleistr were pleasant enough in conversation once they found the right topic. She just constantly had to forget that she was one of_ them _and was related by blood. Helblindi treated her with a soft kindness, like she was a fragile flower; while Býleistr seemed competitive, trying to see where she measured in the grand scheme of things. Loki was glad Frigga was there, it provided her with a sense of normalcy that the wouldn't otherwise have. Not that it wasn't normal chatting with two _frost giants _in the middle of the palace's royal gardens, no nothing unusual about that _at all._

When the conversation dwindled Loki entertained the two brothers with her magic, conjuring fire to dance in her hand and causing the plants to turn into monstrous things with teeth before changing them back. Býleistr was only slightly impressed.

"Can you do anything with ice?" He asked in a condescending way that implied everyone could.

Loki paled a little, "Um..."

"Lady Loki!" She heard a voice cry out. She turned to see a servant girl panting for breath, as if she had run a great distance.

_'Oh thank goodness, perfect timing.' _She thought "Yes?"

"The All-father requests your presence, he... he did not seem happy." The girl fidgeted, nervous.

"Well, go on dear and see what your father wants. I'll be able to handle these boys I think." Frigga winked at them.

Loki left with the servant, and Frigga turned to the brothers, face suddenly serious. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. If any harm befalls Loki while she is in your care . . . Odin and Thor will be the _least_ of your worries."

**L**oki approached the throne room with dread settling in her stomach. The guards opened the doors upon seeing her and she walked past them with her head held high. She walked along the long red carpet to the two kings, trying not to stumble on her own feet. The tension in the room hadn't lessened since she left, in fact it seemed to have gotten worse. Laufey seemed upset, and Odin was rather tense, perhaps angry? She couldn't tell. She cleared her throat, making a soft, "ahem" noise.

"You wanted to see me?"

Both of the kings seemed to relax in her presence, Odin gestured her closer so she would stand between the both of them. "Yes daughter, our _esteemed guest _would like you to return to Jotunheim with him." He spat the words out as if he _really_ didn't like that idea.

Loki paled, looking at each of them in turn. "Wha..." She stuttered, then she took a deep breath to calm herself. "And if I refuse?"

"... Then I may have to give him the Casket of Ancient Winters, lest our truce be broken because of your brothers actions."

Loki began scratching her palms in nervousness, she breathed shakily as she processed what that could mean. "And if I go?"

"The decision is yours." He knew that Loki was smart enough he didn't have to explain his meanings. As a father, he did not want to give her over, but as a King, he could not deny Laufey what was his by right.

Loki began to pace at the foot of Odin's throne, ignoring both the kings for the time being. The choice might be hers, but there really wasn't much of a choice if she thought about it. She could stay, continue her Asgardian life as if nothing happened, but would risk open war with Jotunheim, a lot of lives would be lost because of her selfishness. But if she went willingly... she would have to face herself.

Loki began to laugh, a strange, manic, almost insane laugh. Both Laufey and Odin looked at her oddly until her laughter died down.

"... I always seem to get him out of trouble," She half mumbled to herself, the idea was so funny she lost the humor in it. She couldn't blame it all on Thor, however, part of this was her fault. She agonized over this internally, for a good while, almost forgetting they were there. She vaguely heard Odin say something, and felt Laufey's footsteps as he departed. Then she felt Odin's strong arms around her, which brought her back to reality.

Loki clutched at his armored back, shaking a little. "Why me..." She mumbled into his chest.

"We can never know what the Norns have in store for us."

"Well, they are mean, and need to find another source of entertainment." Loki grumbled, pulling away. "_Must_ I go?"

Odin sighed, "Only if you wish to, I will not force you to go. The choice is, ultimately, yours. You are wiser than you know Loki, and I know that whatever you decide shall be the right choice; but know this. You are a Princess of both worlds now, and what you choose could be either our salvation or our downfall."

Those were not words she wanted to hear, "I suppose I do not have much of a choice then, not without putting lives at risk."

"There is always a choice." Odin reaffirmed.

"But not a fair one," she protested.

"Life is seldom fair, unfortunately, even for Gods." Odin said matter-of-factly.

"But I am no God," She muttered solemnly. She was a Jotun.

"Hmm, true." Odin smiled, "You are a Goddess."

Loki glared daggers at him, in a way that suggested he knew what she meant by that and was just toying with her now. The unrequested humor gave her some steel back in her spine. She straightened, looking the proud, haughty princess once again. "Where is he?"

"I sent him to the gardens, he awaits your decision."

"Bring everyone here, I know what I must do."

". . . Will you let me know before hand? Or are you going to make me wait?" He said with a small smile, despite the odds.

"Father, for shame, telling you before the others wouldn't be _fair_."

**L**aufey and his sons, along with Frigga were brought into the throne room. Frigga had a knowing look in her eyes, as if she already knew what was going on. Loki felt her knees shaking underneath her skirts. She let out a deep, shaky breath and looked up at Laufey.

"I will go." She surprised herself with the determination in her voice.

There seemed to be a mixture of triumph and relief upon Laufey's face, then she heard a long sigh of sadness coming from Odin. Frigga nodded solemnly, wringing her hands.

Loki huffed, suddenly annoyed. "Allow me to get my things, if you please." She turned and walked briskly out of the room, lest they see her fresh tears. Odin and Frigga shared a look, and Frigga decided to follow.

When Frigga entered Loki's room it was a mess of magick and books flying in the air. Loki was stuffing anything she deemed irreplaceable into a magical void. She heard her daughter sniffling loudly on occasion. Frigga looked around the room, feeling the panic and distress coming off of her daughters form.

"You don't have to take everything right away . . ." Frigga said softly.

Loki sniffled and wiped her nose. "Yes I do!" She protested, voice horribly high pitched. She was rolling up a scroll of complex runes, before sending it into her void of holding. "Who knows when I'll be able to return. I-I need to take as much as I can. These are important; all of my books," She sniffed, "and my spells, along with-"

"Loki, _stop._"

Loki slowly collapsed onto the floor and leaned against her bed, she pulled her helm off her head and held it in her hands, looking at it. Frigga knelt down in front of her.

"I don't want to do this." Loki whined.

"Then why agree to it?" Frigga said with a smile.

Loki snorted, "I am not selfish enough to send worlds full of people to their deaths. No doubt Laufey would go to war just to spite Father."

"Hmm, he must love you very much then." Frigga said, thoughtfully as she stood up.

"Mother... do not speak of such things. I am more like a stolen relic he wants returned, like the Casket."

"Do you really think that?" Frigga asked softly, a sad look in her eyes.

"What other use could I be? I make a pitiful frost giant." She almost laughed, standing up again.

"My daughter.." She offered as an example.

"That is not going to help me on Jotunheim."

Frigga slowly crossed her arms and gave her _that_ look. "It's not?"

"Well! I.. mph." She snorted and went back to packing, unable to think of a retort.

**L**oki finally acquired everything that she deemed irreplaceable. She packed a few things in a leather satchel for appearances sake. Frigga stayed with her the entire time, but Loki didn't feel like talking anymore. She changed into her favorite leather outfit, no need for shining gold and silk where she was going.

"I wish to see Thor before I go..." She _had _to tell him goodbye, he would never forgive her if she didn't. Of course... if he knew what she really was he might not ever want to see her again.

"I don't think that is a good idea. If you continue to go see him, that defeats the purpose of his punishment, doesn't it?" The way she phrased it suggests that Frigga knew about Loki's nightly visits to Thor.

Loki faltered just slightly, there was hardly anything she could keep from her mother, not with her visions. "But... this is different! I must at least tell him of my absence."

"That will bring up far more questions than you are willing to answer. I will tell him that you have gone, and that you wished to say farewell personally, but could not."

Loki's breathing hitched slightly in panic, "But..."

"Loki... you do trust me, don't you?" Frigga's hands rested gently on Loki's shoulders.

"_Yesss_." She hissed, not liking where this was going.

"Then believe me when I say that seeing him now will do more harm than good. It will unravel so much.." Frigga gave her shoulder's a squeeze. "You will see him again, that I promise you."

Loki sneered and pulled away, "You and your visions. No doubt you'll have him marry some tart whilst I'm away and he'll forget all about me."

Frigga laughed under her breath, "Oh dear, if _only _ you have seen what I have seen."

**O**din and the others awaited Frigga and Loki on the bifrost. Frigga and Loki rode out on horses, and she attempted to savor the ride as she could and lagged behind her mother. To her it felt as if she would never see this golden city again. In her heart, she wept, but no tears came from her eyes; she simply looked down at her hands on the reins. Hábrók had returned to her during the ride and perched on her shoulder. If Loki hadn't been preoccupied she would have wondered where the hawk was all night. She turned and looked back as they traveled the bridge and gazed at the palace off in the distance. She did as she was told (for once) and did not visit Thor, but daggers of ice stabbed at her heart as she passed his chambers. She already felt like she was worlds away and she missed him.

When her horse stopped it brought her attention back to the present. Laufey and his sons, her "_brothers"_, were talking quietly amongst themselves. Odin's eyes brightened slightly upon seeing her. She dismounted idly and patted the horses neck as she walked past.

"You are ready then?" Odin asked softly.

She wanted to scream "no", but she merely nodded; she had a hard time finding her voice. It almost felt as if she was resigning herself to death, or a prison sentence. Both her parents hugged her, wrapping her in their strength and support.

"You will always have a home here in Asgard, Heimdall will answer your call should you want to come and visit," Odin whispered.

"I... yes father."

"This isn't the end Loki, only a new beginning. Keep that in mind and remember that we are so proud of you." Frigga said, tears shining in her eyes.

"...I'll try..."

Slowly, ever so slowly, she let go of them. Her feet felt heavy as she turned to enter the bifrost chamber with Laufey and his sons. She dared not look back, she did not trust herself enough. She feared she would run back into their arms.

"I see you like your gift."

It was Laufey that spoke, and she looked up at him in confusion before realization hit her. "So you are the one who sent Hábrók." Her tone was suddenly suspicious, she almost wanted to shove the bird away.

"I did, I thought she would make a good companion for you." The bird seemed to recognize Laufey and cawed.

Loki huffed, not liking this already. "If you seek to win my affection with gifts you are sadly mistaken."

Býleistr let out a dark chuckle. "Are you _sure_ she is yours? Sounds Aesir born to me."

The power of the Bifrost swept them up before any retorts could be made, leaving only Frigga,Odin and Heimdall on the Bifrost. Frigga wiped away a stray tear.

"She will be alright." Odin said, though it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself, rather than his wife.

"I know..." Frigga whispered.

"She best watch that new pet of hers. I fear it may have more than one master." Odin growled. Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Things may not be so ominous as they seem. We will just have to wait and see how things tie together." The All-mother appeared thoughtful.

Odin did not need to ask what his wife meant, he knew he would get no answer anyway. What she saw was her own. "Heimdall. Watch over her."

"Yes, my king."


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Daughter

Chapter 6

[Author's Note: Holy rainbow, Batman! I think this is the longest chapter to date, I'm not sure. Sorry this took a bit. Things are a bit hectic over here right , getting ready to move apartments, so I'm trying to write while also packing. x_x; I know, excuses excuses. Enjoy!]

**L**oki had expected to feel the harsh bite of the cold once the bifrost took them to Jotunheim, what she hadn't expected was for it to be bright. She blinked a few times and brought her hand up to shield her eyes. The pale sun in the sky made the snow blinding. Her eyes finally adjusted and Helblindi urged her along, his large hand on her back. She felt like a small child when he did that; it annoyed her.

There were four large beasts waiting for them nearby. They bore saddles made of rough leather and oddly shaped bridles were wrapped around their sharp toothed snouts, Loki assumed they were to ride upon them. Laufey called them over with a whistle, and Loki inspected them as they approached. They were far larger than any horse she'd seen, they would have to be to carry a Jotun's weight, and stocky. Long dark fur covered their bodies, and great horns sprouted from their heads. Loki might have thought they resembled the great rams of Asgard, were it not for their long tails and clawed feet. One of them got close to her and butted her in the chest with it's head, or perhaps was a nuzzle but it nearly knocked her over. The creature sniffed, unsure of what to make of her unfamiliar scent.

"He is curious about you." Helblindi offered, as an explanation for the creature's strange behavior.

"Can he be curious without making me lose my balance?" She asked, pushing the creature's large head away, careful to avoid its exposed teeth.

"You wouldn't lose your balance if you were taller." Býleistr sneered, already mounted on his beast beside Laufey.

Loki glared up at Býleistr, she had just about enough of his taunts for one day. It was like having Thor around, only cruel and menacing. She waved her hand and sent a small fireball beneath Býleistr's mount. The beast startled and bucked about wildly, nearly causing him to be thrown off. Loki laughed merrily until Býleistr got his beast under control.

"Býleistr... stop provoking your sister." Laufey growled. Býleistr could only scowl darkly, face flush with humiliation and anger. Loki snorted at him; she was pleased but also surprised that she herself wasn't punished. Back on Asgard Loki usually got in trouble for her mischief, whether she was provoked or not. This... this was a new experience. It felt _good_.

Helblindi helped her onto the furred creature; Loki protested at first but there was no dissuading him. She let him lift her smaller body to rest on the great beast's back. Her legs were barely able to wrap around the creature's middle; She shifted a little, trying to get comfortable as she grabbed the reins. It shouldn't be that different from riding a horse, right?

Helblindi effortlessly mounted his own beast and smiled, "Come sister, we shall guide you home."

Loki shook her head wistfully, _'No, you are leading me farther from home.'_ Still, she urged the beast on and he followed in line with the others. The beast had a strange gait that she wasn't used to and she sat awkwardly in the saddle until she got used to the creature's movements.

They rode in silence for some time, mostly because Loki was either too busy looking at her surroundings or she couldn't think of anything to say. Hábrók had flown off shortly after the ride began, making her way towards the city. Helblindi kept smiling at Loki when she turned to look at him, Loki found it odd. What was his agenda? He seemed the most willing among the brothers to accept her "return". He must be up to something, this she would have to ponder later.

"What are these called?" She asked, referring to the creatures they rode upon.

"Debukar." Laufey answered.

Loki repeated the name softly as she petted the fur on her mount's back. These beasts were alright, she supposed, still monstrous looking though.

Loki began to feel intimidated as they traveled closer to the ruined city and began seeing more Jontar. They were rebuilding what they could from the devastation of Thor's attack. Loki recognized a lot of the ruin and hid her face behind her hand. Would any of them recognize her, she wondered? Some regarded her with curiosity as she passed, but were in no position to ask questions. They murmured amongst themselves as they worked, but they did not seem to perceive her as a danger, not yet anyway.

They reached a rather large building that could have resembled a palace in it's day. It was kept up more than most where it needed it, but for the most part those rebuilding were leaving it alone; focusing on the smaller buildings. Loki was admiring the architecture when Helblindi picked her up off her mount; she squeaked in surprise. As soon as her feet touched the ground she smacked his hands away, irritated.

"I could have done it myself, you oaf!" She growled, though Helblindi didn't seem affected by her ire.

"But you are so small," he stated, as if that was his reason for everything. She rolled her eyes, having no real desire to argue with the brute.

Laufey sent the two brothers away with the Debukar to take care of them, then he turned to Loki and offered a hand to her. She hesitated a moment, looking at the hand as if it might bite her. Then she slowly placed her hand in his and his large fingers closed gently around it. Almost instantly her skin began to turn blue; she flinched, wanting to crawl away from her own flesh. However, as disturbing as it was to change again, she noticed that she instantly didn't feel the cold air surrounding her anymore. In fact she felt quite warm now in her leathers.

She noticed Laufey frown at her, but he didn't seem angry, in fact he seemed sad. "Come, Daughter. There is much to show you."

Her face twisted into a grimace, "Don't think you can call me that just because you've "won" me." The expression on Laufey's face now was impassive, but his eyes glowed with an emotion she couldn't read. Still, she allowed him to lead her into the building. She was reminded of the times when she would walk hand in hand with Odin when she was little. The very thought stabbed at her heart, but she pushed the feeling away. She looked at her feet as they walked, feeling horribly ostracized by those around her. The Jontar walking past regarded her with a sense of awe and surprise; she could tell by the way they stopped mid-stride to gaze at her. Loki did not look up, afraid of what she might see in their eyes.

They reached a particularly large room when Laufey let go of her hand. He turned to speak with the guards at the door which gave Loki a chance to explore. She looked around to see that they were in Laufey's throne room. It was long and rectangular, with one wall opening up to a balcony overlooking the ruined city. Strong pillars supported the ceiling. This left the room exposed to the winter elements, snow and ice blew through the opening, covering the floor with a thin layer of snow. The room itself was much different from Odin's throne room, where her fath- Odin had a chamber of gold and Asgardian splendor, Laufey's was much different. Instead of gold there was the colors of winter, mostly blues and whites, the occasional black and green from the tapestry's hanging on the walls. Though the room consisted of ice, stone, and some metal, it didn't seem cold. There was a warmth here that she couldn't quite place.

She walked further into the room to inspect things in closer detail. The throne itself wasn't as grandiose as Odin's but was beautiful enough in it's design. The seat was made of ice, and then carved with intricate detail certain events that she didn't understand. The back consisted of bones (or perhaps tusks) from a large animal, held together by ice and stone. Beside the throne was another seat, much smaller in comparison but risen up to be of equal height to Laufey's, with stairs leading up to it. The smaller throne looked to be much younger in its construction, the ice was sharp at the edges and not weathered down by the harsh winds. She stared at the seat in confusion.

"That will be your throne, until it is time for you to rule Jotunheim."

Loki jumped and turned around, she didn't notice Laufey walk up behind her. How can one so large walk so silently? She turned back to the throne, mouth agape. That . . . was hers?

"I . . . _I _am to be . . ."

"The first Queen of Jotunheim in a very, _very_, long time." The very idea seemed unreal, even to him. "You are my first born, and this world shall be yours one day."

Her head suddenly felt light. She never expected _this_. "I didn't realize I was this important."

Her new "father" seemed amused. "What did you think you were?"

She let out what could have been a huff of laughter, but it was dark in nature. "I do not know, some runt left to die in the snow? Perhaps you only wanted me back because the All-father took me, you wished to spite him. Though I think the Casket would be a better prize to reclaim. Who do you think you are, to just waltz into Asgard and demand be back after I was clearly abandoned?!"

Laufey growled, though his anger didn't seem to be directed at her. "The All-father is the teller of many lies, when it suits him Loki. You were never abandoned, you were hidden in the temple so that you might be safe when the Aesir drove us back here. I never expected him to find you."

Loki trembled with anger an confusion, so she wasn't unwanted after all? "Well what in Helheim makes me so damned special anyhow? Why risk war to bring me back!"

Laufey sighed and knelt down on one knee in front of her so he was at eye level with her."For all of Asgard's 'glory', their knowledge of the other races is pitiful. You may be small, but you are no runt. You are an Ice Maiden, a symbol of hope for those who dwell here, especially now."

She snorted. "What does that have to do with anything?" The books she had read briefly mentioned Ice Maidens, but Loki simply assumed that was what they called their females. Not that she had seen any other than herself since arriving.

Laufey grinned in a way that suggested she was, again, ignorant. "Ice maidens are very rare, Loki. One is born only every thousand years. They are naturally smaller than us, it is just how they are. When you were born it brought much joy into our house. You were considered a good omen."

She chuckled darkly, unsure of how she was supposed to be feeling at this very moment. "If I was such a 'good omen' Asgard wouldn't have won your war. You might want to re-think that."

Laufey sighed, that was perhaps something that he didn't want to be reminded of. He sighed and stood back up, fists trembling with anger. Loki harrumphed in triumph, glad that she got under his skin. Still, she was curious about something. "So, if women are so rare, how come there are . . . ?"

"So many of us? We have adapted. To Asgardians I might be called your 'father' but I was the one who bore you." Laufey said gruffly, still seething.

"Oh." Logically it would have made sense, if she could process anything logically right now. After a moment she snorted. "Well, don't expect me to call you "mother" anytime soon."

"You wont, those are Aesir words."

Loki sighed impatiently, she didn't _care_ anymore, she just wanted the conversation to be over with. "Are we done?"

Laufey also let out a sigh, he was just as frustrated as she was. "Yes, you will be escorted to your room, but don't hide there all day. Tonight a feast is to be held in your honor."

"In _my _honor? Well, that's new." She managed to sound amazed.

"You were not appreciated on Asgard?"

"No I was, I think. They just appreciated a warrior's strength more." Loki tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone. She never blamed Thor directly, but she was always envious when he would receive most of the credit for their adventures. Most did not realize that Thor could have died if Loki had not aided with her magic or cunning. Even Sif, a fellow woman like herself, seemed to be respected better and she had to practically pull teeth to get that to happen.

"Ah." Laufey said, understanding her meaning. "That will change."

**S**he was lead to her new bedroom by a guard, it was large enough to rival her old room, but again the colors were vastly different; winter blues and whites replacing gold. As the guard left she noticed the grand fireplace that decorated one side of the room. The fire roaring inside was magical for it burned a bright blue; it reflected off the walls of the room, giving it an enchanted glow. As beautiful as it was, the fire did not lack in intensity. She felt the heat more so now that she would in her Aesir form. It made her sigh and take off her outer jacket, her leather's were sticking to her skin uncomfortably.

She continued to look about the room, the three main pieces of furniture were the bed, a desk with a chair, and an impressive-looking wardrobe; everything else was bare, as if waiting for her to add her own personal touch. There was also a large window between the desk and bed that was currently open, and there on the sill sat her most newly acquired pet.

Hábrók ruffled her feathers to shake the snow off of her, not that that could see them with her white feathers. She hopped from the window sill onto the desk. "Is everything to your liking, princess?" The words came effortlessly from the birds beak.

Loki immediately looked around the room, trying to find whom it was that spoke. She found no one except the bird. She stared at Hábrók, jaw slack. "You speak, beast?"

Hábrók stretched her wings and re-folded them. "As a matter of fact I do. Surely this does not come as a surprise to you, in all your years."

Loki crossed her arms over her chest, was the bird mocking her? "Tis rare to find an animal of such intelligence." She huffed.

"Indeed, but I am no mere animal." The bird's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I am a shape-shifter. I was born with the form of an Ice Maiden long ago. You know of the craft, yes?"

Loki nodded once, remembering the time when she changed herself into a mare for the horse Svaðilfari. Still, she regarded the bird with suspicion. "Then I will have no deceit among us. Change your shape so that I may see your true face."

Hábrók looked down at her talons. "I am afraid I cannot answer that command, Princess."

Loki narrowed her eyes, this was beginning to get irritating. "And why not?"

"I have long since forgotten my true shape. Tis always the danger of the spell, as I'm sure you know. This is what I am, and what I shall now always be."

"How convenient." Loki growled, "You are Laufey's servant then? Sent to keep an eye on me? Am I not to be trusted?"

"I was sent to be your_ guide_ and _companion_, young one. I wished to gain your trust first, so I acted as a normal bird would, I apologize. My purpose now is to teach you our ways, since you were not raised among us. You have a lot to learn as future Queen-"

"Just stop." Loki held her hands up in the air, as if to block the birds onslaught of words. She was still having a hard time wrapping her head around all of this. She was now a Jotun, an eldest sibling, _and_ heir to the throne. What could come next?

Hábrók made a tutting sound that reminded her of Frigga and flew over to the wardrobe, perching on top of it. "I suggest you change into something more comfortable, those thick layers will do you no good here."

Loki sighed and sat on the bed, she couldn't deny that logic, at the very least. Hábrók had somehow opened the wardrobe and began to pull out a few articles of clothing out, grasping them gently in her talons and placing them on the bed. Loki examined them briefly as she took off her boots. "You seriously expect me to wear _those_? The barely cover anything!"

"Just put it on, unless you are ashamed of your body? Asgardians much be such prudes." The bird sounded either impatient or irritated.

Loki opened her mouth to retort but thought better of it. The Jontar did seem to be less body shy than the Aesir this is true, but it also depended on the season. During the summer festivals the woman of Asgard hardly wore any clothes at all. Whether the cause was the wine or the heat she couldn't tell, but Loki herself preferred to tease with her clothes on.

She reluctantly undressed, feeling better as a cool breeze from the window blew over her skin. She felt wonderful until she looked at herself in the reflective surface of the ice-covered walls. Loki seemed exotic with her now blue skin and red eyes. It looked as if she was staring at a complete stranger now; She didn't like it. She examined herself critically, a disapproving look on her face. Her body still looked the same, other than color and the raised lines. She idly traced a line that traveled down one breast and onto her stomach.

"I am hideous." she said, more to herself than Hábrók.

"Only because the _Aesir_ have told you so." The bird retorted.

Loki clenched her jaw shut, swallowing down the bitter reply that would have come forth. She turned from her reflection with a grimace and focused her attention on the clothes laid out for her, or lack there of. She picked up what she believed to be a skirt first, but on closer inspection it had cuts up the front and sides, making it an elaborate loin cloth. There were elegant designs embroidered into the fabric, they looked like spider silk. From Svartalfheim maybe? She put it on, it fit perfectly around her hips, and ended at her ankles. Then she turned her attention to the shirt, which wasn't really a shirt at all the more she looked at it. It consisted of a mere strap of leather-like material that would wrap around her chest and hook in the back. There was also a thin strap in the front that lead up to a collar. She gave Hábrók a look, eyebrows raised. "Must I?"

She thought she saw Hábrók grin, if she was capable of such an expression. "You are lucky I gave you even that, tis usually tradition for Ice maidens to keep their breasts exposed."

Loki blanched as the put the contraption on, "That is a rather... primitive way of doing things."

"We do not hide behind the rich gold finery that the Aesir do. Now we have no need for such, we do what we can to survive, and that means putting away the pretty things." She huffed. "First lesson you should learn: be grateful for what you have. You are far from the world you know, and you will have to grow a think skin from now on. I will expect no less from you."

"Expect expect _expect_! Everyone's always _expecting_ something from me." Loki's words were venomous. "Eat back your words bird, I shall make my way in this world as I wish. I didn't come here to be bossed around, not by you, not by Laufey, or anyone!"

**F**rigga had been silently preparing himself for this moment, ever since Loki had left with Laufey. She spent most of the morning in solitude, with nothing but her thoughts to comfort her. The servants muttered quietly amongst themselves, rumors had already began to spread about their princesses' disappearance. She sighed, it wasn't even mid-day yet. Word would reach Thor sooner or later, even with being kept in his chambers, and he surely knew about Laufey's visit. She needed to tell him.

She had a meal prepared and sent to him before she visited, surely the Thunder God would be comforted with the sight of food, but when she arrived he seemed to barely look at it. She closed the door behind her; Thor's eyes flicked up to her's for a moment, before his gaze returned to the floor. He sat reclined upon a sofa looking contemplative and weary.

"You do not wish to eat, my son?" She asked, voice full of concern.

"I am not hungry, mother." Thor said softly.

This surprised her, Thor had always possessed a good appetite, even when his moods were most foul. Her brow knit with worry as she walked closer to him. She opened her mouth to speak but Thor spoke first.

"Where is Loki?"

Ah, so he already suspected, their bond as strong as she hoped. Frigga licked her lips and looked down at her feet, thinking of a way to approach this news gently. "Thor . . . do you remember when Loki came to us?"

Thor looked at her as if she had gone mad. "What does that have to do with-"

"Everything." She interrupted him. "Now tell me, do you remember?"

Thor sighed, exasperated, "Yes a little, she was small and she cried often, you wouldn't let me hold her. Why should that matter now?"

"Because, everything beyond this point depends upon your perception of Loki." She paused to take a deep breath. "Although she is my daughter and I love her as such, she is not your sister by blood, Thor."

She could see a mix of emotions upon Thor's face: confusion, fear, uncertainty, relief? Finally he found his voice again, "But if not then . . . who?"

She smiled sadly. "There was a reason I didn't let you hold her at first, I was afraid she might freeze you." At Thor's confused stare she elaborated, "She is of Jotun blood, Thor. Your father took her from Jotunheim when the war had ended."

"Jotun blood..." He stared at her, wide-eyed, but the seriousness on his mother's face told him that this was no joke. He stood up abruptly and began to pace, "_How_? How could she be one of those... is this some trick?"

"It is no trick, my son. She . . ." Frigga hesitated a moment. "She has gone to Jotunheim with Laufey."

"_LAUFEY?!" _Thor bellowed, "I'll rip him apart with my bare hands! If he so much as touches her I'll-"

"_THOR ODINSON." _The booming of her voice caused Thor to stop mid-rant. He gazed at her with wide eyes full of apprehension. Frigga _never_ rose her voice, ever. "_Sit. DOWN."_

Thor did so, appearing very much like a chastised puppy. For all his bulk he seemed to shrink into the sofa. She sighed and sat down next to him, a hand resting upon his knee. "Thor . . . Laufey is Loki's parent by blood, we could not deny him. It was her or the Casket, and Odin gave her the choice."

Thor scowled, his anger returning. "He shouldn't have let her have a choice."

Frigga stared at him, appalled. "You would rather the Casket be given back and risk open war?"

"_Yes._" He hissed, "If it meant Loki was to remain here, by my side."

"Then I suppose it is a good thing that you weren't crowned King yet, _boy. _You are indeed selfish, and here I thought I raised a man." Frigga stood up, shaking her head. "Loki has sacrificed her own desires to save _you _from your foolishness_, _the least you could do is be grateful."

Thor opened his mouth to retort but Frigga was already gone, had he truly angered her that badly? In her rush to exit the door was left ajar, and he saw a familiar wolf head peek in, ears back and whining. Thor sighed, "Come in, Fenrir."

The great wolf padded into the doorway, but appeared pensive as he approached. His head was low and his tail rested between his legs. Thor reached out to pet his large head.

"You miss her too, huh?" It was more a statement than question, he knew how close the wolf was to Loki. Fenrir couldn't reply, but rested his head on Thor's lap. "I know, I love her as much as you do. Perhaps more than I should. . ."

Thor decided to keep Fenrir in his room for company, and the wolf was happy to oblige. Still, his feelings of inner turmoil could not be calmed. The low rumble of thunder could be heard outside as a storm began to fester. Although his powers were gone, he was still the God of Thunder, and the darkening clouds reflected his current state. It did not seem to matter to him that Loki was a Jotun, Loki was Loki, more importantly, she was _his. _He couldn't stand the fact that he might never see her again. This turned his anguish into fury at the All-father, how _dare _he let her go. Thor would storm through Jotunheim's ice alone if it would mean he could bring her back. To Hel with the truce, Laufey took one of the few beings in this world that mattered, he would make him pay.

**L**oki did not do as Laufey had requested. Instead she stayed cooped up in her her room all day, placing all of her personal belongings where she thought they looked best. Many books were sorted into piles on the floor, and she put the desk to good use; placing a good amount of scrolls atop it, and a quill ready to write. She was putting up the last of her assorted trophies when she noticed the sun had long set behind the mountains.

"The days aren't very long here are they?" She said idly as she hung up a tapestry.

"Nearly half as long as your Asgardian days, yes." The bird responded curtly. She had been eerily silent all afternoon, watching Loki as she fussed about. They rarely talked throughout the day, and when they did it was awkward. Still, she did learn some information. Her new guide was very old, older than Laufey even. Still, Loki did not appreciate being mothered by a _bird_.

"Tis nearly time for the feast, your berá will be sending for you, no doubt." Hábrók said after another bout of silence.

"My _what_?" Loki asked, never hearing such a word before.

"Oh by the ancestors, you _do _have much to learn. Laufey is your "berá", the one who birthed you."

Loki wrinked her nose, finding that particular thought disturbing, she shook her head, not wanting to think about it. Although she didn't need it, she put on a cape lined with thick fur at the top that wrapped around her shoulders. "Do I look presentable enough?" Her tone was almost sarcastic, almost.

Hábrók looked her over, tilting her head in a bird-like fashion. "Enough, though you are lacking horns."

"_Horns?_ Why would I ha-" Loki was interrupted by a loud knock at her door.

Býleistr opened the door moments later, which caused Loki's stomach to drop. He looked over once, and there seemed to be an inner debate in his mind whether he approved or disapproved of her appearance.

"Well, you at least look like one of us now." He said after a moment.

Loki scoffed at him, sticking her nose up into the air. "Shut it Býleistr, I have had enough of your malice for one day."

"Both of you hush, before I peck your eyes out." Hábrók intervened, "Býleistr, bring her to the feasting hall in one piece." The bird flew out through the open doorway, Loki suspected to tell Laufey they were on their way. Loki and Býleistr stared at each other defiantly for one long moment before he turned to exit the room, Loki sighed and followed him out, shutting the door behind her. They walked in silence for a ways, with Loki following behind his giant form. She had to jog a little to keep up with his long strides, and he did not slow for her. The third time this happened Býleistr let out an exasperated sigh and picked her up, setting her on one broad shoulder. Loki let out a yelp that reverberated throughout the halls as his large hands grabbed her, but her squirming did her no good. Without thinking she rested a hand on his horned head to steady herself as he walked.

"What in Hel's name did you do that for?" Loki squealed.

"You walk too slow." Although she couldn't see it, there was a grin on Býleistr's face, he was apparently pleased that he caused her some discomfort.

"I am little more than half your size, what did you expect? I can not walk in great leaps like you do." Loki retorted, this was getting annoying, she wasn't some prized pet to be picked up when anyone felt like it.

Býleistr only snorted in reply and Loki huffed, they did not speak again for a while.

The silence between them gave Loki time to look around. There was more activity in Laufey's great house then there was this morning. Many Jontar were scattered about the halls, they looked up at her with amazement as they passed. Children stared and babbled at their parents, asking them questions. Loki attempted to hide her face behind her hair.

Býleistr looked up at her. "What, not used to being the center of attention?"

"Not like this..." Loki fidgeted uncomfortably, and Býleistr placed a hand on her thigh in an attempt to keep her still.

They approached the great stone doors leading to the dining hall and Býleistr let her down. She heard the noise of people inside. Suddenly she felt nervous and her knees began to shake. How did Thor ever handle this?

The guards slowly opened the doors to reveal the Dinning Hall. The entire room was filled with Jontar sitting at stone tables. Every one of them turned to gaze at her, and the chatter quieted down. She hesitated for half a second before walking down the aisle in the center of the room with her head held high, nose pointed towards the high vaulted ceiling. At the end of the hall sat Laufey at a table full of other intimidating Jontar, though the seat to his immediate right was empty. The table was sitting on a platform that was raised higher than the other tables in the hall, stairs led up to it from the front. Loki stopped at the foot of the steps and bowed, unsure of what else to do.

Laufey stood up to address the crowd. "I have gathered the clans for a single purpose, for now we do not have many reasons to celebrate. Today one of our own has returned to us from the confines of Asgard, my daughter Loki."

Loki clenched her fists as she rose, looking Laufey in the eyes, _'I am not your daughter.' _she wanted to say, but that would be unwise. She flinched slightly at the roar of the crowd, the clapping of hands and stomping of feet caused the whole room to vibrate slightly. She turned back to look at them, amazed. That praise was for her? Her chest swelled with a feeling she couldn't quite describe. Dazed, she turned back to Laufey, who gestured to the seat beside him. With all the grace she could muster she walked around the table to her seat. It was risen high enough that she had to climb into it.

As she got comfortable in her seat the food was brought out to the King's table, then to the rest of the hall. A much smaller plate as provided for Loki, which she as glad for. She didn't think she would be able to eat the amount of food that currently rested on Laufey's plate, still she was starving. She noticed that most of the food appeared bland and darker in color, even the fruit. She picked up what looked like a large black grape and bit into it, gasping at the sudden bittersweet taste that spilled into her mouth. Her tongue slipped out to lick the remaining juice that threatened to slip down her chin. Pleased at the taste, she popped the rest of the fruit into her mouth.

She began to eat the rest of her meal, though not as vigorously as those around her. She ate with a grace that was the result of her Aesir upbringing. She might have dared to call herself content until she heard the rumble of thunder from outside. Her heart fluttered as she gazed out the Hall's open windows, lifting her nose to sniff the air. The fresh smell of ozone and magick hit her nose, it smelt of a cosmic storm.

"Thor..." she gasped, could he still have that power? How could it have reached her _here_, worlds away? She placed a hand over her heart that thundered against her ribs.

Finally Laufey's voice pulled her attention back, "What is it?"

She hesitated a moment. "Tis nothing . . . father. Just a storm." She stuffed a large piece of meat into her mouth before he could ask her anymore questions.

**F**rigga sighed as she approached the doors to her and her husband's rooms. She was still seething from her talk with Thor. He had a good heart, but was such a brute as well. To find come solace she went to Heimdall and asked of Loki. This soothed her some, but a fire still burned in her belly. She opened the doors to find her husband sitting in a chair by the fireplace. She was reminded then how much he and Thor were alike, they even brooded the same. Silently she crept up and rested against the arm of Odin's chair. He welcomed her presence and rested a hand upon her knee. "I feel as if I have sent her to her death." Odin muttered.

Frigga couldn't help but chuckle. "Such the dramatic you are, my love. Laufey values her too much to simply dispose of her. Indeed he may love her as much as you do."

"But I raised her-"

"Yes, but you also _stole_ her, remember that." She shook a finger at him playfully.

"I thought I was rescuing her, I truly did!" He growled defensively. "And why must you take his side suddenly?"

"I do not," She said, sounding offended. "I merely wish you to see things from where he stands."

Odin sighed, defeated; he let the matter rest. Frigga moved to sit on his lap, curling up against him. "Twas not my intent to tease you so." She spoke softly.

"I know, Frigga, I know." he whispered.

They sat in silence for a while, taking comfort in each others arms as they were deep in their own thoughts. Frigga finally spoke as she gazed out into the balcony, the sky was black with clouds and lightning flashed in the distance.

"I told Thor."

Odin let out a snort, "So that is why our weather is so 'cheerful' this eve. I see he didn't take it well."

"He seemed more upset about Loki's sudden departure rather than her true heritage, which is good. Still, he is stubborn and selfish. He would rather hand over the Casket than lose Loki."

Odin sighed, "I had feared that would be the case, I am unsure of what he may do. Hey may defy me again and travel to Jotunheim to get her back."

"Well, why not send him there?" Frigga smiled knowingly.

Odin gave her a look, "How do you mean?"

"For his punishment. Surely they need help with rebuilding. Let him reap what he sows." Her smile turned into a devious grin.

Odin's gaze was suspicious. "What have you seen woman?"

It is well known that Frigga possesses the power of prophecy, but has never revealed her visions to anyone, not even her husband. She quietly spins her own thread, working certain events to her own advantage, or others. She sees now that there is two paths to which this tale might take, now that the threat of war has passed. She would just have to wait and see.

"Why, nothing dear husband, what ever made you think such a thing?"


	7. Chapter 7

[[Omigosh, I'm so sorry guys. I hope you'll never have to wait this long for an update again. *knocks on wood* I'll blame this time around on real life issues and illness. I'm still fighting what's left of a cold. Blegh! u_u; Hopefully this chapter isn't too boring, Thor WILL be showing up on Jotunheim in the next chapter I promise, I've already started writing it. XD Enjoy!]]

Lost Daughter

Chapter 7

The storms raged on throughout the night as the feast continued, but the Jontar didn't seem to be bothered by it. Storms were a common occurrence on Jotunheim and most simply ignored them. Loki was the only one who seemed to pay it any attention; she stared out the windows with a troubled expression and lost herself in her thoughts. Býleistr approached her repeatedly to heckle her in some way, teasing that she was scared of the thunder. This usually resulted in a slap on the arm or thigh, whichever she could reach. Her blows were not enough to hurt him through his thick skin, but it was enough to emphasize her displeasure.

Loki spent most of the evening overwhelmed; she was almost always the center of attention. Because of this, she noticed that most Jontar were very free with touch; not that the Aesir weren't but there was a certain etiquette involved. Here on Jotunheim, it was a constant, a hand on her shoulder or back, fingers touching her hair, someone grasping her hand. This surprised her and most of the time she would flinch and move away, unsure how to respond.

Finally as the night wore on she turned to Laufey and said that she wished to retire to her chambers. She hated the idea of asking permission, but was also sure that she wouldn't be able to sneak out of the hall unnoticed. Laufey nodded and sent her away, allowing her peace and the hum of her own thoughts. She returned to her rooms and sighed; the winds had picked up and blew some of her scrolls down onto the floor. She crouched down, picked them up and set them back on the desk. She reached over and placed a book on top of them, making sure they wouldn't fly away again. Then she heard the familiar flap of wings at the window.

"Though I appreciate the allowed entrance, aren't you going to close the window?" Hábrók asked, "This storm is most ominous."

Loki rolled her eyes, so much for being alone. "No, I'm not." She waved Hábrók away from the window, causing the bird to squawk angrily. Loki poked her head out and smelled the air, reaching a hand out to sense if there was magic behind it. Her fingers glowed with a pale green light. Yes, this was definitely Thor's doing.

She moved her head back into the room and sighed, looking at the white bird now perched on the back of her chair. "Don't you have a party to enjoy?"

"I was more concerned about you." Hábrók said simply. Loki didn't believe it for a moment; she was probably just spying.

"Yes well, I am a grown woman and can handle being alone in my own rooms. No need to fuss over me, I'm just tired." That was half of the truth, the other half was she wanted to be away from everyone for a while.

Hábrók seemed irritated. "As you wish, Princess," she said before flying out the window.

Loki snorted and began to undress, thinking that perhaps she should close the window anyway, just in case Hábrók decided to come back. She shook her head, that storm was the only connection she had to Thor right now. She just wondered what the source of his anger was: her disappearance, or... she shook her head. Best not to think that way just yet.

She reclined back on her bed, curling into the soft furs. Sleep found her quickly, but it was plagued by nightmares. It was a childish thing, but storms (whether by nature's own doing, or Thor's anger) had always unsettled her. Usually she would sneak into Thor's chambers and tremble against him, his strong arms wrapped around her. Here there was no such comfort, and she tossed and turned in the night, crying out softly. With the help of her magick, she reached out to Thor in her dreams, and for one moment, one _single_ agonizing moment, they connected. Their dream-selves clutched at each other, taking comfort in the embrace before time and space ripped them apart again.

"Thor!" She awoke with a start, tears blurring her vision. Shaking hands removed the furs from her shaking body as she attempted to compose herself. She wiped away frozen tears as she rose from the bed, looking out the window. Thor's rage must have calmed, because the storm was beginning to recede. She placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat pound in time with the thunder as it drew back. Loki could see the sun start to creep up from behind the mountains. Had the night truly passed so quickly?

She sighed and got dressed. She still felt exposed as she put on the revealing clothing, but was more accustomed to it than yesterday. For comfort's sake, she grabbed a large fur pelt from her wardrobe and wrapped it around her shoulders, then exited the room. She wasn't even sure where she was going, she just needed to _move. _Her restless feet could take her anywhere and she cared not.

Her feet led her to Laufey's throne room, much to her surprise. This was probably one of the last places she wanted to be, but she figured it was safe enough. She doubted anyone would be here at this hour, especially her father, or "berá" as Hábrók put it. She walked over to the balcony, wrapping the pelt tighter about her shoulders as the wind brushed against her. She didn't feel the cold, but old habits were hard to break. Loki watched as the pale sun flooded the skies with rich colors of orange and red.

"And what purpose does the lost daughter of Jotunheim have to be awake at this hour?" a deep, rumbling voice murmured.

Loki didn't jump, much to her surprise. What was it with people and sneaking up on her? "Is that what they are calling me these days?" She looked up to gaze at the Jontar next to her. He was tall and imposing, possibly taller than Laufey; not that it made any difference from where she stood. She took a few steps back from him, suddenly aware of his close proximity.

"Some do, yes. Word has spread quickly." There was a hint of a smile upon his lips. "I could scarcely believe it when Laufey said that our daughter had returned."

"'Our?'" She looked at him incredulously for a moment, then she understood, "Ah, so you are the _other_ parent then." Unless everyone was going to refer to her as their daughter, which would be disturbing.

"Your sirá, yes. I am Fárbauti, Laufey's mate, and one of his many eyes and ears on Jotunheim."

"Other than that frustrating bird." Loki quipped as she climbed up to sit on the railing. It gave her some more height against Fárbauti, and a better look at the city.

"Hábrók is full of cunning, but places herself above the rest of us; she is not as wise as she claims." It sounded as if Fárbauti had no more love for the shape-shifter than she did. Loki chuckled, watching as the workers appeared down below to begin the rebuilding tasks for the day.

"Is this what they do? Every day?" From this height they looked like ants in a hive.

"Many have lost hope of regaining what was lost, but we must do what we can to regain some sense of order in our lives." Fárbauti said.

Loki bit her lip, "Then... why didn't Laufey bargain for the Casket? It was the perfect opportunity to do so." _Why pick me?_ She asked herself.

Fárbauti sighed, "Some things are far more important than power. You are the Jewel of Jotunheim, and are therefore irreplaceable," He reached out to touch her, and she did not move away. Rough knuckles grazed her cheeks in an affectionate manner. She laughed a little, the sound echoed and some Jontar looked up at them.

"So what Laufey said was true then," she said, more to herself than to Fárbauti.

"You did not believe him?" The question sounded surprised but he wore a grin.

She returned his grin, "I was raised to believe he was the enemy; of course I didn't. At least, I didn't want to believe."

Fárbauti snorted but made no further reply. It seemed easier for her to accept Fárbauti as a parent than Laufey. The King of Jotunheim was a long known enemy of Asgard, and then to suddenly find that it was in fact he who brought her into the world. The very idea was one birthed from nightmares. Fárbauti was an unknown, a neutral player, she felt she had to fight him less.

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, watching the sun reach up to kiss the sky.

**S**ince Loki's departure that morning, the All-father declared that it was safe enough to allow Thor out of his chambers, but he was forbidden from leaving the palace. That meant no adventures with his friends, no hunting through the countryside, nothing. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three tried to lift his spirits but to no avail; even Volstagg's good nature couldn't make him smile. Thor was undone without Loki.

"I'm sure she will be alright, where ever she is," Fandral offered. "Where did she run off to anyhow?"

Thor didn't answer.

The thunder God spent most of the day alone, sulking about as he tried to _think, _he needed to get to Jotunheim, his parents be damned. He felt her in his dreams the night before, he knew she was alright. She was alive, but that wasn't enough for him. He _had_ to get her back somehow. He continued to sulk, trying to figure this out. He realized that he was at a strict disadvantage; although he was not stupid he lacked the cunning that Loki possessed. Each step of the way he was reminded of her absence. There was the temptation to recruit his friends to help, but he couldn't bear it. If they found out the truth about her... he shouldn't think of it.

He managed, somehow, to sneak out of the palace without the guards noticing and rode out to the bifrost chamber. He wasn't even sure what he was doing; he no longer possessed his powers, or Mjolnir, what could he do? Walk into the frozen tundra and demand her back? Well that was a brilliant idea, stupid Odinson; but he had to _try._ Never seeing Loki again was a fate worse than death.

Heimdall already knew Thor was coming; even before Fenrir, who had spent the majority of the morning with him, alerted of his presence with a soft "bowf".

"You know you are not allowed here, Odinson." Heimdall warned, but the tone was surprisingly gentle.

"Heimdall, I must-" Thor urged.

"You _must _do nothing, but wait for your father's instruction. Loki _can _ handle herself; you know this."

Thor growled, "I will find a way to her, Watchman, mark my words."

Heimdall waved him away, as one would to a small child. "Off with you, Thunderer, before I alert the All-father that I have seen you outside the palace walls."

** A**s the morning progressed Loki began to have quite the unbearable headache. She refused the food that Býleistr brought her, and ignored Hábrók when she tried to speak. Fárbauti insisted that she go to see the Shamans, Jotunheim's healers. Loki also insisted that she was fine. However, when one is as small as Loki in a land of giants, arguments don't seem to hold sway. Fárbauti simply picked her up and carried her, and Loki did not have the strength to argue.

She was bid to relax on a pile of furs while the Shamans examined her. The atmosphere reminded her of the ancient Midgardian ways of medicine men. Incense burned from lanterns, filling the room with a sweet and relaxing smell, thick curtains were also drawn over the windows so the lighting was very dim. She felt as if she could sleep here, if she rested long enough. The shamans quickly went to work examining her, she closed her eyes as she felt gentle hands run through her hair. Those hands traveled down her head to her neck, gently pushing on pressure points. Slowly her head began to feel better. While one was tending to her pain, another was examining her hairline. "Ah, your horns are growing in at an accelerated rate."

"I have horns?!" Loki paled, she reached a hand up to feel at her hairline, there were two small bumps on either side of her forehead.

"Yes, or you will, anyway. They should have grown in when you were thirteen." One of the shamans said. "The warm weather on Asgard must have stunted them."

"Or it was the All-father's doing." Hábrók grumbled from her spot on Fárbauti's shoulder.

Loki waved her hand dismissively at both of them, it didn't really matter. She was just glad they hadn't grown until now, _that _would have been interesting. The shamans gave her some bitter leaves to chew upon that would ease the pain, then sent her on her way. Then Loki wasn't sure what to do with herself; since she had no knowledge of the natural ice magicks, she could not help with the rebuilding. She had been told by Fárbauti that even those of the royal family worked to rebuild what they could of their lost empire. They were respected and revered above all else, but were not afraid to get their hands dirty. "We are _all _suffering here," he told her, "so we dare not sit back on our laurels while those 'beneath' us do all the work." Loki was going to have to take some time to ponder that. It was a complete contrast to the way things worked on Asgard. Royalty didn't have to lift a finger if they didn't want to.

However, Loki always loved a challenge, especially when it involved magick. She went to her room to practice. Back on Asgard that was her usual place to practice new spells. She started small, attempting to form crude ice daggers and throwing them against the wall. Loki never had much interest with weapons on Asgard, but daggers she always found enjoyable. This, however, was frustrating. It didn't seem to work like a normal spell, it relied on something else, rather than a certain hand gesture or incantation. She _knew_ she could do it, she had done it before, albeit accidentally; so why couldn't she now? In her anger, she managed to form a dagger of ice and had hurled it into a large vase, smashing it to pieces.

"Gooood one," Hábrók chuckled.

"_Shit!_" She cursed, ignoring the bird. Quickly she used her magic to put the vase back together. The vase had been a gift from an Alfheim Noble who once pursued her. "Perhaps I should try this outside."

She attempted her practices again outside the palace, using a pile of rubble as her target. The Jontar outside watched her curiously as they worked, smirking as she occasionally threw tantrums of frustration; most tried not to laugh.

"This is pitiful, most children can do this without thinking," Hábrók cawed at her from a nearby boulder. "Look at you! Acting like a spoiled brat with your fits."

Loki clenched her fists in anger. She wondered if she would have better success if she used that damned bird as a target. She huffed and tried again, only to feel a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Away with you shifter, do something useful for a change." Laufey growled. Hábrók squawked angrily and flew off.

"You're trying too hard." Laufey soothed, he knelt down behind her and reached out his other hand to hold her extended arm. "Try again, but don't think, just feel."

Loki snarled some, but it wasn't as venomous as she wanted it to be. Laufey's touch right now was comforting. She welcomed his presence rather than her feathered "teacher". She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling a little silly. "Imagine what you want to bring forth in your mind," Laufey urged, "you should feel the raw power inside you." She did, or at least she thought she did, it made her fingers tingle. "Will it into being."

She wanted to roll her eyes, it couldn't be _that _simple could it? She tried anyway, and there sure as day was a dagger in her hand when she opened her eyes. She stared at it stupidly as Laufey let go of her and stood. "Ha!" She barked triumphantly and threw the newly made dagger at the rubble, it shattered the ice on impact.

"Very good, Loki. You are a quick learner." Laufey looked at her with a proud smile. That very smile gave her pause. It was rare that Odin or Frigga would openly show pride at accomplishments, they used subtle hints. This openness with emotion or simply expressing it was unusual. Loki's cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "Tis nothing. I am only making up for lost time. But thank you, I think."

Laufey only chuckled and returned to his work, and Loki was about to continue practicing before she was nearly trampled by Helblindi riding upon a Debukar. He also had another of the beasts in tow. "Sister!" He greeted cheerfully as Loki picked herself up and dusted snow off of herself. "Come join me for a hunt!"

Loki glared at him; did nothing daunt this brute? She readjusted her fur cloak. "And why would I wish to do that?" she grumbled. The throbbing in her head returned and she began to chew upon one of those bitter leaves the shamans had given her. "I am unfit for hunting here, anything here would more than likely eat me first."

Helblindi only grinned, "Not so! Come, you would honor me."

Loki rolled her eyes, "Oh if I _must_." She climbed upon the other Debukar that Helblindi brought with, it only took her a moment to realize that it was the same one she rode upon yesterday. She took the reins when they were handed to her. "Lead the way, _oh brother mine_." Her voice dripped with sarcasm but Helblindi didn't seem phased, in fact he seemed pleased that she called him "brother" at all.

He urged his beast into a gallop and Loki's followed suit, and she had to cling to the beasts fur for dear life or risk being thrown off. She reminded herself that these were _not_ horses. The Debukar barreled through the ruined city, evading both obstacles and giants with ease. Most Jontar roared out a greeting as they passed. Loki wanted to lean down and hide in the beasts fur, she wasn't used to all of this attention. As the beasts rode on past the limits of the city she noticed that they were great leapers as well as runners; They jumped through fresh, light snow as if it were nothing. She tried not to shriek the first time her beast did that.

The longer they were riding the more comfortable Loki was in the saddle, she sat up straighter as the Debukar ran underneath her. She looked around and began to take in the raw beauty what was Jotunheim. It wasn't a barren wasteland, but a world forever held in winters grasp. The frozen mountains and cliffs that surrounded them shimmered beautifully in the sun's light, which was beginning to set. It painted the landscape with vivid colors of voilet and red. The colors reminded her of the sunrise she viewed with Fárbauti barely six hours before.

"There, sister," Helblindi pointed off in the distance, "There is where we shall hunt this evening."

Loki's eyes followed where he was pointing and she gasped. Up ahead was a forest of massive fir trees, their branches weighed down by snow. "Jotunheim has trees?" she asked aloud; the closer they got to them, the smaller she felt.

Helblindi laughed and didn't answer, obviously finding her question silly. Loki huffed. What did he expect, all she had seen of Jotunheim was snow, mountains and ruins; How dare he laugh. Once they reached the comforting shelter of the trees Loki was amazed at the silence. The forest was so dense that the howling winds couldn't make their way through. She heard nothing save for the soft crunch of snow underneath her mount's feet. They stopped just a short ways in and dismounted, and once the saddle bags were removed the Debukar immediately wandered off to hunt for their own meals.

"What exactly are we hunting?" Loki asked, recovering from her awe and feeling curious.

"Something special," Helblindi grinned. "There was a great bear seen in these woods a few days ago. I wish to seek him out and honor him with a battle."

Loki looked at him oddly. "'Honor' him? You speak as if the beast were sentient."

Helblindi winked at her. "He might be." Loki stared at him stupidly as he began gathering things they would need. He grabbed a longbow he had taken with him and handed it to her. "For you," he stated simply. "Me?" she barked back, but took the bow regardless; it was nearly as tall as she was. She had practiced archery in her younger days, but never found it quite as interesting as magick or daggers. That and she wasn't the best shot. "I'm not exactly good with one of these," she warned

Helblindi only grinned, "Do not worry, I'll teach you."

**B**y the third time her arrow missed the tree she was targeting Loki was about ready to kill her 'brother'. "See? I'm a horrible shot; archery is not my calling."

Helblindi patted her shoulder, "You'll get better, in time. It just takes practice." Loki just rolled her eyes. "Here," he soothed. "Draw again."

Loki growled and pulled another arrow from her quiver and nocked it, drawing the bow taut and aiming at the tree. "Now wait a moment," he warned.

"What? I've aimed," she protested.

"By 'aimed' you mean pointing at the general area. You're too impatient." Helblindi grinned. "Just wait a moment and feel the shot; you don't have to fire right away."

Loki rolled her eyes and sighed, but she did as she was told. She took a deep breath and waited a short moment before loosing the arrow. The arrow landed with a "thunk" in the tree, not exactly in the middle but was still a sound shot. Helblindi laughed in triumph. "There, you see?"

Loki shook her head, "I _still _think magic and daggers are better for me." She went to retrieve the arrow, pulling it from the trees trunk with some effort. She turned and put the arrow back in her quiver, but something in the air changed. Helblindi was tense and completely still.

"What is-" She was cut short when his large hand covered her mouth. In the silence she heard footsteps in the distance, they seemed to be coming from a large animal.

"It seems he is coming to us, this is good." Helblindi reached down and picked Loki up swiftly, setting her on a thick branch of a nearby tree. "I have a plan. Stay here, and shoot when I tell you," he whispered.

"But! Helblindi that's insane you know I cannot-" Loki's protest fell on deaf ears as her sibling went to find his own hiding place. "Ugh, you idiot!" This was like Thor and his dangerous ideas, stupid stupid stupid! Panic had her nocking an arrow regardless, but if worse came to worse she would resort to her magic, bow and arrow be damned. It turned out that Helblindi was right, the great bear was coming towards them; he was _massive_. Far larger than any bear she had seen on Asgard _or_ Midgard. His fur was long and shaggy, and the same shade as the snow. Large red eyes scanned the area, and as he walked Loki could see dangerously long claws on his feet.

The bear had not noticed them yet, but he obviously sensed something. Helblindi let the bear pass by his hiding spot behind a tree and watched as the beast stopped to sniff the air; And that's when he made his move. He burst forth with a terrifying battle cry and attacked the bear. His weapon of choice was a spear made from ice, but the bear's hide was tough and the ice-weapon did little more than anger the IT. He turned to face Helblindi and raised up to stand at his full height, which towered over her brother. The beast let out a roar of his own and charged, swiping at Helblindi with his large claws. But Helblindi was quick and he dodged, then he made a daring move that caused Loki to cry out in panic. He dodged another blow from the bear and grabbed it's neck, twisting the beast with all his strength and forcing him to the ground.

"There, Loki! Shoot!" He called out, holding the bear's head in a lock with all his might. The beast's mouth frothed and chomped at the air and he clawed desperately at Helblindi, trying to get free.

"But-!" Fear had seized Loki, and the taut bow trembled in her arms.

"NOW sister! You must!" Helblindi kicked at the beasts large paws, keeping most of his damaging blows at bay.

Her panic and terror brought bile into her throat, but she swallowed; she had to save her foolish sibling. Laufey would surely kill her if she didn't. She paused only to take a deep breath, then she loosed the arrow.

The arrow hadn't gone where she had intended, but the bear had moved it's head just so, mouth open to tear into Helblindi and the arrow landed right down the beasts throat. Helblindi immediately let go as the beast began to thrash about, its prey forgotten. The bear was making a horrible gurgling noise and blood spewed from its mouth, staining its white fur. Loki could just see the tip of the arrow poking out of the beasts neck, but she wasn't sure if the wound was entirely fatal. Helblindi sprang a club of ice from his hand and hit the beast hard in the head. Ice impacted with the bear's skull with a sickening "crunch" and the beast fell, put out of it's misery.

For a moment there was silence, then Helblindi let out a bark of roaring laughter. He turned to look at Loki on her perch, bearing a triumphant grin. Loki however was not as amused, adrenaline still pumped through her veins and she was trembling. She hissed at Helblindi angrily. "What were you _doing_?! You could have been killed you great oaf! How stupid could you possibly be?" Loki began to climb down from the tree. Helblindi tried to help but she smacked him away, still angry. "Look at you! All scratched up and bleeding, what am I to do with you, eh? You would cause my heart to explode with fright." She pushed her younger brother to sit and she began tending to his wounds with her magic. Great, she was going from one reckless brother to another.

Helblindi's grin was devious. "Does that mean you care?"

It took Loki a second to catch on, then she growled, "Hush you, I simply wouldn't be able to find my way back without you. That's all."

"Right." Helblindi smiled.

Once Loki had stopped fussing over Helblindi, he turned his attention back to the bear. The beast had stained the snow a lovely shade of red by now. He knelt down in front of the carcass and treated it with a sort of reverence as he began to field dress it. Loki crouched beside him and watched him curiously. She had seen an animal being gutted before, but the way he was caring for the beast was what caught her attention. He mumbled something incoherent, it almost sounded like a prayer.

"You treat him as if he was a friend fallen in battle." Loki whispered.

"In a way, he is." Helblindi stated softly, "This was a living, breathing being that we just removed from the river of life. He had the same right to life as we do, so I am thanking him." Loki opened her mouth to say something but she stopped herself. _'It's just an animal'_ she would have said, but then she thought of Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, and Fenrir. She thought better of it. Loki remained silent and helped where she could, and this caused Helblindi to finally notice Loki's ring on her hand. Gently he grabbed her wrist and studied it. "Where did you get this?" he asked softly.

Loki stilled as he grabbed her wrist. "Oh, that? Odin gave it to me, it was my grand- Queen Bestla's." Helblindi made a face and dropped her hand. "What? What is wrong?" she asked.

"Loki," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child who didn't understand something. "Bestla is a traitor to the Jontar, she abandoned us to live with the Aesir. Be careful with that ring, it might be bad luck."

Loki stared at her ring for a long moment. She dismissed his claim of bad luck, she would have been able to tell by now if any curses or charms had been placed upon it. But Bestla a traitor? Even with her heritage, Loki had heard nothing but good things about her. She would have to ask Laufey about this, but for now an awkward silence settled between them.

"Surely we can do _something_. Have you seen him? He's barely eaten a thing!" Sif bit her bottom lip, pacing back and forth.

"I've tried my best to cheer him up, but nothing seems to work. 'Tis as if someone stole the man's soul," Fandral offered, but it didn't stop Sif's pacing. The Warriors Three simply watched her, unsure of what to do.

"There is not much he can do anyway. He's barred from leaving the palace and everyone knows it," Volstagg said.

Sif growled and kicked a nearby pillar and the others flinched. "This is all Loki's fault," she growled.

"Sif... you can't mean that. We don't even know where she's gone to. She could be in trouble as well, not even the All-Father's talked about it yet," Volstagg's tone softened considerably.

It was well known that Loki and Sif had been rivals ever since they were teenagers. Both of them constantly fought over Thor for his attention, and they couldn't stand the other for it. So much so that Sif would intentionally try to hurt Loki in sparing matches and Loki cut off Sif's golden hair as she slept, turning it black. Both women had been rather childish at times, blaming the other for any wrong doings.

Sif sighed and shook her head, her anger vanishing. "You're right Volstagg, I'm sorry. It's just..."

"We are_ all_ worried about him, Sif." Hogun spoke up, and his soft voice silenced the others.

Thor picked that precise moment to walk through the door. The others stared at him, Sif seemed to be debating on staying where she was or rushing to his side. "Thor... are you well?" she asked, clearing her throat.

Thor attempted a smile, "I fare well, my friends. Do not fuss over me so." He flopped gracelessly into a chair.

"Thor, you are a horrible liar and you know it." Fandral said with a grin. "You've been bereft and sulking about ever since Loki's disappearance."

"She hasn't run of with some man has she?" Volstagg chuckled. Thor glared at him, not appreciating the joke.

"No, she has gone to a place where I fear I may never reach her." He mumbled, more to himself than the others.

Sif tilted her head in confusion, "Where? Where has she gone?" Everyone stared at him, their curiosity evident.

Thor leaned back and rubbed his eyes, avoiding their scrutiny for a moment. He fought the fear in his stomach and took a breath. "She has gone to Jotunheim. She is paying the price for my mistakes."

Word had already spread about Laufey's audience with the All-Father, and then Loki's sudden disappearance right after that, but no one actually thought that she ventured to Jotunheim. They stared at him, mouths agape.

"What! Why? She shouldn't bear all the burden, we _all_ went there in defiance of the King, not just you two." Even Sif thought that idea was ridiculous.

"I know but, it's not just that."

"Well, what then?" Fandral interrupted him, "What could Loki possibly want with a bunch of dim-witted savages-"

"You will NOT speak of my sister in such a manner!" Thor bellowed, rising from his seat. "She has saved all of our lives and..." He faltered, realizing he had said too much. He hid his face behind his hands and sat back down in his chair.

"What _are _you talking about?" Fandral asked, confused. Thor didn't respond, only shook his head.

"Thor..." Sif murmured, "What aren't you telling us?"

Thor didn't respond and the silence grew heavy with tension; he avoided eye contact with all of them and fidgeted nervously.

"Loki is Jotun-born," It wasn't Thor who broke the silence, but Hogun. He looked at Thor expectantly, "Isn't she." Thor shyly met Hogun's gaze, and there was no malice in his friend's eyes; Thor sighed and nodded. Suddenly the room exploded with questions from the others, some accusatory, some of just mere bafflement. Thor hung his head and raised a hand to silence them.

"Please, stop. This is a lot to take in I know, but.." he sighed, "Do not think ill of her, I beg you. She did this for us." _For me._ The last part went unsaid, but they understood.

"Has she always known about her heritage? Have you?" Volstagg asked, still suspicious.

Thor shook his head, "No, I never thought that she was anything other than an Aesir. Blood of my blood. She... mm, no, she couldn't have known, I am certain of it. It must have been a shock to her as it was to me."

There was silence again, and Thor was afraid they would turn against him until Sif placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, eyes filled with hope.

"If you still trust her, then so do we. Right boys?" She turned to look at the Warriors Three, who immediately straightened. "Of course." They said in unison. Thor smiled.

"Thank you, my friends."

**I**t was well after dark when they finished and the Debukar had returned, licking blood from their snouts. Helblindi picked up the bear by it's front paws and dragged it over to the mounts. Loki was wiping her hands free of blood in the snow, having recently pulled the arrow from the beasts throat. "Are you sure they can carry this thing?" The bear was quite large, at least to her.

"They have more strength than it seems," Helblindi smiled. "Let your steed carry this and ride with me."

Loki wrinkled her nose at that, she didn't like the idea of being close to him; but neither did she like the idea of riding beside a carcass. She agreed, if only because she had to. Her Debukar took the bear's weight with surprising ease, only grunting slightly when the new weight was placed upon him. The other bore the weight of the extra saddle bags along with both of their weight. Helblindi bid Loki to climb up first in the saddle and then he climbed up to sit behind her. She tensed immediately, but when he made no untoward moves to touch her she relaxed some.

The ride back to the city was uneventful, but she noticed that with her Jotun eyes she could see a lot better in the darkness. Back on Asgard she always had incredible night vision compared to the others, but this was extraordinary. She could make out small details from a far distance. She could see the city and those wandering about before she thought possible. When they returned they were received with much praise for bringing home a great meal, but Loki noticed that much of the praise was for her, and not for Helblindi. They acted as if she had wrestled the beast down herself! She looked to Helblindi with confusion, but her brother didn't seem to mind. He urged her on with his own encouragement, allowing her to retreat inside the palace.

Dinner that evening was a much more private affair than yesterday, and in a smaller room than the dinning hall. The stone table was circular like the others but lower to the ground, and instead of chairs elaborate cushions and furs rested on the floor. The Jontar present were those of her immediate "family", her two brothers, Laufey, and Fárbauti. Helblindi beamed at her when she approached which caused Loki to sneer and find solace with her other brother; she sat next to Býleistr which also placed her next to Laufey. The bear that she and Helblindi hunted had been prepared and cooked for them, but what was there on their plates Loki knew to be only a small fraction of the beast. Loki guessed that the rest of the meat was rationed out to the other Jotun families; a wise move, she thought, considering that that bear could probably feed a dozen Jontar.

As they were eating, Helblindi was recounting their hunting adventure, and Loki had to hide behind her hair from embarrassment. Helblindi was exaggerating it a little too much in her favor. "Did you truly do that?" Býleistr asked, voice full of both wonder and skepticism.

Loki's cheeks were a dark blue from blushing as she tried to find her voice. "It... it isn't as grandiose as Helblindi tells it," she spoke softly, "I would have missed the bear entirely if the stupid beast hadn't moved into the shot."

"Ah." He only nodded, understanding.

The meal continued on and eventually there was a comfortable silence, and it allowed Loki to think about some things. As much as she was adjusting slowly, she still missed Thor horribly; it was a constant pain in her chest. She sighed as she finished eating, appetite gone. She turned slightly to Laufey, what was that word Hábrók used? Oh yes.

"Berá?" she asked softly, but it immediately got Laufey's attention. "May I send a letter to someone on Asgard?"

At the mention of Asgard, Laufey tensed immediately and he opened his mouth for what she thought would be outright refusal but Fárbauti stepped in. "Let her do it, Laufey." His tone was soft, but the look on his face suggested he wasn't in the mood to argue. Laufey deflated immediately, "... Very well, if you feel you must."

"Oh _my_, Loki, who do you wish to speak to on Asgard? Not some _love interest _I hope?" Býleistr chortled; Loki stabbed him gently with her fork.

"Scandal, the very idea!" Loki snorted, though her cheeks darkened at his teasing. The first person to enter her mind was Thor, but that was an impossible hope.

"Well, it would be good of you to find a mate regardless," Fárbauti mused. "Your natural instincts should have led you to one by now."

Loki sputtered and fumed, which caused her brothers to chuckle. She grabbed her mug of wine and drank greedily; it gave her some time to think of a retort. "Shut it, all of you," she exhaled softly as she set her drink down, "I'm just a late bloomer with these sorts of things. That's all, and I will hear none of it."

"Indeed," Fárbauti chuckled, looking at the two small bumps at her hairline.

Loki finally excused herself from dinner; she was exhausted and it was only her second day. She desired to bathe and managed to find a hot spring pool that wasn't in use. She'd discovered that there were not private bathing rooms in Jotun culture; they took advantage of the natural hot springs beneath the ice and created public bathing houses. She felt much better after resting in the hot waters, not only physically but emotionally. There was an excitement bubbling up in her stomach as she entered her room. Immediately, she went to her desk and started writing, spelling out words in her delicate handwriting. Once done, she went to find Hábrók to ask her to deliver the letter she'd written.

"No, absolutely not." The bird growled.

"ButHábrók-" Loki pleaded.

"No! For all I know you could be pleading with the All-father to bring you back! I will not cater to a homesick child."

Loki fumed but she didn't further the argument; Hábrók wasn't the only creature who could travel the void between worlds.

Huginn and Muninn both suddenly squawked from their perch up on a tree branch. They felt a magical pull that was not the All-father, but something else, something familiar. They gave each other a long look before speaking.

"I saw," One chirped.

"I heard," The other corrected.

"It smells of Jotunheim," Huginn warned. "Could be a trap."

"Traps wouldn't do any good, we're just birds," Muninn chortled. "Shall we go see?"

Huginn opened his beak in a bird-like grin. "We shall."

Off the ravens flew towards the palace to find the All-father, who stood overlooking the city on his balcony. They cawed in greeting and landed upon him, one on each shoulder. Odin chuckled and reached up to stroke their sleek feathers. "And what mischief are you two causing today?"

"A signal, a signal," Huginn cawed, "We saw-"

"We heard," Muninn corrected. "We must find what it is, lest it drive us mad."

"It is coming from Jotunheim, however." Huginn warned.

Odin thought about it for a moment. "Very well. Go see what it is, but be discreet. I will not lose either of you."

The ravens chirped happily and flew off; the All-father thought he was alone again until he felt slim arms wrapping around him behind. He knew it to be Frigga as she sighed contently and rested against his back. "So, what are those mischief-makers up to?"

Odin smiled, "They have sensed a signal on Jotunheim, they are seeking it out."

"I have no doubt that it is Loki." Frigga said softly. Odin squeezed her hand in reply.

"Speaking of Jotunheim, when do you think we should send our eldest there?"

"Mm, are you still angry with him?" she asked, Odin only snorted in reply. Frigga chuckled. "Give Loki some time to adjust first, sending Thor now could only prove to be a distraction."

Odin nodded slowly. "Very well Wife, I would hate to lose both of my children in one sitting."

It felt like ages had passed when Loki finally heard the furious tapping of beaks on glass. Immediately she turned from the book she was reading and rushed to the window, opening it to let the two very cold ravens in. They shook the snow off their feathers and instantly puffed up. Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "Hello feather-brains, remember me?" Her grin was mischievous; she was probably too excited for her own good.

The ravens gave her a long look up and down, then tilted their heads from side to side. ". . . Loki?" They said in unison.

Loki giggled, pleased that they may have remembered her in spite of appearances. "I have a task for you, should you choose to accept it." She grabbed the letter from her desk, which was rolled up neatly and stamped with her sigil. "I wish for you to send this letter to Thor."

But Huginn and Muninn regarded the letter with suspicion, as if they didn't truly believe that this was Loki they were speaking too. "Why?"

Loki frowned. "Because I miss him dearly, and I wasn't able to say goodbye to him. Please?"

They were silent and still for a moment, then they both nodded. "Very well," Huginn said, grasping the letter in one of his talons.

"Thank you, both of you." Loki sighed with relief. "Here." She had saved some of the meat from dinner and offered it to them. The ravens devoured it happily before taking off without another word, then Loki closed the window behind them. Her stomach twisted with both fear and excitement. Would Thor be happy with a letter from her? She still didn't know how he felt about her true heritage, and Loki feared that he would think her a monster. Maybe not; Loki was probably the most favored person in Thor's life, he would be petty indeed to change his opinion of her so soon. Well, that was her hope. She grabbed her fur cloak, too excited and nervous to sleep. Perhaps a walk would be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

{Ugh, I hated this chapter, that and I litterally had written it in the last few days because I had NO time and that was super stressful. Thor was being difficult, and I really wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it. It was a "Well, I got him here, now what?" sort of attitude I was having, and I think I will have this same difficulty in the chapters to come, maybe. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, since it's really a lot of Loki and Thor. I didn't want things to get to sexual yet but hopefully this will suffice, they've got some issues to work out. ^_~}

Lost Daughter

Chapter 8

The cawing of birds awoke Thor the next morning, clawing and pecking at his window. The Thunder God groaned and rolled out of his bed, opening the window to inspect what in Helheim was making such a noise. As soon as the window opened, Huginn and Muninn flew into the room, cawing their greetings. "Good morning Thor," they said in unison.

Thor ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair. "What the devil do you two want?" he grumbled. The All-father's birds never visited him without purpose.

Huginn let go of a rolled piece of parchment he was holding in his talons; it landed on the bed soundlessly. "Got a message for you, from a pretty girl no less. Very pretty," the bird chuckled.

"Likes you, from the sounds of it. I can't imagine why though," Muninn cawed.

Thor waved the ravens away; it was far to early for their nonsense. "Begone foul birds, before I pluck the feathers from your wings."

"Foul fowl! Very funny, Thunderer, foul fowl!" they both cackled before leaving the room.

Thor stared at the letter for a long moment before picking it up; he was skeptical, but he opened the letter regardless. His eyes brightened considerably as he read the text:

_My Dearest brother,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I also hope this letter does not find itself in the rubbish bin once you realized it was from me. I miss you terribly. The cold here on Jotunheim is so vastly different from Asgard, and I find that I miss the warm sun and constant summer weather. Do not worry though, I do not feel the cold as much here._

_I am certain by now that you have been told of my true heritage - I highly doubt Mother would abide keeping you in the dark - and I hope that you do not hate me because of it. I know it is a lot to take in and process in such a short span of time, but know that I am having difficulties as well. I have gone _

_from having one brother to two. Helblindi and __Býleistr are their names, and they are both younger than I. Imagine, I went from being the youngest child to the eldest! Helblindi treats me kindly, but I believe Býleistr doesn't know what to make of me. I am not sure whether he merely needs time to warm up to me or if he wishes to harm me. Please do not worry, I am sure I can handle Býleistr, should the need arise._

_Laufey, my berá (the Jotun term for Mother, I suppose, I can scarcely imagine it) wishes me to follow in his footsteps and be the next Ruler of Jotunheim, so I suppose Father was not wrong when he said that I was destined to rule, as well. My sirá, Fárbauti(or Father, I believe) is gentle, and though I feel the need to dig in my heels whenever Laufey speaks to me, I do not feel the same need when Fairbauti does the same. And their interactions remind me so of Mother and Father! I think you would be amused, as well, to see them._

_Helblindi took me hunting earlier today and insisted that I use a bow. I am certain you can imagine how well that went; I did manage to mortally wound the bear we hunted, but more because the beast moved into the shot than because of my sudden proficiency. Though he insisted on telling the tale of the hunt in a way that made it sound as if I had done such a miraculous thing! It did feel good to be so lauded, but I missed hearing your voice telling such a tale._

_At supper, the topic of a mate for me was brought up. I do not want a mate, but they seem to think that I should have already chosen one by now; something about "natural instinct". I cannot think of anyone I could have chosen without thought. I managed to dodge that line of conversation, though, and I am hoping that it is a topic that will not be brought up again._

_Ah, my brother, how I miss you. We had storms last night; I worry for what had angered you so that your storms reached Jotunheim! Still, it was nice to have even that small of a connection to you, though I wished that I could go to you and hide in your embrace. You know I do not care for storms, unless you are there to 'protect' me. I am hoping that I will be allowed to return to Asgard to visit soon._

_All my love,_

_Loki_

_P.S. Please eat. I have a feeling you are not, and it is making me worry._

Once he finished reading he clutched the letter to his chest as a sudden relief washed over him. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and read the letter again; he had a need to verify it was real. Yes, this was his Loki, he let out a breathy laugh. Some matters of the letter did concern him, like the whole mate business and this 'Býleistr' fellow; but overall he was very pleased.

"Well, if she is to be Queen, then perhaps things will not be so dire."

**I**t had been just over a month since Loki had first ventured into Jotunheim, and now she was the pride and joy of the realm. She now looked the part of a Jotun Princess. Her horns had grown in fully, much to her discomfort; they swept back close to her head and curled upwards at the ends. Once they had hardened fully and weren't tender to the touch she had placed gold rings around the ends, a reminder of her golden Asgard. She wore a cloak of white fur around her shoulders, a pelt from the great bear she and Helblindi hunted; the beast's fore claws remained in tact and wrapped around her shoulders in a embrace. This became a favorite of hers, and led others to give her the title of "White Maiden". Although she never adapted to the Ice Maiden tradition of wandering about shirtless, she acclimated to the rest of Jontar fashion easily; wearing minimal clothing and no shoes on her slender feet.

She had proved to be a valuable asset for Laufey in matters of the court. Once she learned Jontar customs enough, she was the perfect diplomat; keeping the peace between the different clans of Jotunheim with ease. She was a constant sight in the throne room and began to be respected not just for who her parents were, but for her own charm and intellect. Býleistr and Helblindi both learned to love and accept her in their own way and became fierce protectors, Býleistr especially. When traveling she was never seen with out one or the other.

This particular day was like any other, but she had an usual feeling about it. She hadn't received a recent letter from Thor in the past few days, and she wondered if he suddenly tired of writing her. She dressed in her normal attire all the same and headed towards the throne room to see if she was needed. Laufey greeted her as he always did and she nodded in kind. Their relationship had improved over the past month, but she still got on his nerves; though now it was from a desire to do mischief, rather than some deep hatred.

Laufey's expression was particularly sour this morning. Loki grinned and poked at his sides, causing the giant to growl. Loki only chucked. "What troubles you so?"

"We have some rather _important _guests today," he stated simply, though he did not sound pleased.

Loki heard the tell-tale sound of the bifrost in the distance; it almost caused her heart to stop with excitement. "Anything you need me for?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Yes, you should stay," he sighed. Loki nodded and climbed the steps to her throne and Laufey to his. They only had to wait a few moments before the doors opened . . .

. . . and Loki nearly fell off of her throne.

There stood Odin and Thor, walking up to the thrones and standing before them. Loki squirmed with both excitement and dread; suddenly she felt self conscious about her Jotun form all over again. She took a deep breath when Odin winked at her from where he stood, but Thor had kept his eyes downcast the entire time; she wasn't sure if he had even noticed her yet. Odin had donned his armor and helm for this meeting, but Thor wore only a simple tunic and trousers with a thick cloak to keep him warm. This surprised Loki, but hopefully she'd have the chance to ask about it later.

"Your entrance was as... entertaining as ever, All-father." Laufey mused, but there was no venom behind his words.

Odin smiled and shrugged, "Well one of us has to be the dramatic." This made Laufey chuckle softly. Loki stared at the two in amazement, and made a mental note that if things had gone differently these two could have been friends. Loki relaxed a little and sat back in her throne, the atmosphere was less formal than their meeting on Asgard a month ago.

"So I see you have brought your whelp with you," Laufey inclined his head in the direction of Thor, who Loki noticed was incredibly tense; his eyes never left the floor.

"Aye, I have decided to leave him in your care for the time being, if you would have him. I thought it best if he try to help rebuild what has been lost so that he may find his atonement."

Hábrók snorted from her perch on Laufey's throne. "I do not think we need his help, he has caused enough trouble already."

Loki sneered and leaned close to Laufey, "That's not true," she said in a whisper. "His strength could be a benefit, and he lacks Mjolnir which will prevent him from causing too much mischief. Let me look after him if needs be; he will listen to me."

Laufey was silent, thinking about the situation overall. Loki waited with nervous tension, but tried not to let it show outwardly. She heard Laufey sigh after a time, a sign that he had made up his mind. "Very well, I will leave your son in the care of my daughter." Thor looked up then and saw her for the first time; his eyes widened with surprise. Loki offered him a tentative smile.

Thor was then escorted by two guards out of the throne room and Loki watched him as he went, Thor's eyes were on her's as well, and he gazed upon her as she were some strange creature. As soon as he was out of sight Loki was running down the stairs of her throne and into Odin's arms before he could leave. Odin laughed and wrapped his strong arms around her lithe frame and returned her embrace; picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed gleefully as her feet were set back on the ground.

"I missed you," she said softly.

"I have missed you as well," he replied. "Your mother, also."

"How is she?"

Odin smiled, "She is well, worrying about you as always."

Loki chuckled before a noise from Laufey brought her attention back to the present situation. He seemed to be jealous of the interaction. Odin got the hint and nodded, "Remember, Asgard is always open for you." He inclined his head in the direction that Thor was escorted out. "Take care of him, will you?"

Loki nodded, "Haven't I always?"

Odin turned and left, but not before letting in another guest that was waiting by the door. It was Fenrir, and as soon as the wolf laid eyes on Loki he ran towards her, tackling her to the ground smothering her with small licks and nuzzles. The guards weren't sure whether the wolf was attacking or just playing, but Loki's wild giggles convinced them of the latter.

"Off! Off you silly boy, off!" She wailed and Fenrir finally moved away. Loki made a grimace and wiped her face as a guard helped her up.

"Who is this beast?" Laufey asked, unsure of what to make of the exceptionally large wolf.

Loki was busy scratching between Fenrir's ears. "Oh him? This is my um . . . son, Fenrir."

"'Son'?" Laufey looked at her oddly, and Loki fidgeted under his gaze. "Never mind, you can explain at dinner."

Once Laufey had no more need of her she left the throne room, Fenrir right on her heels. It took all the will she could muster not to run, but her eagerness was making her stomach churn. Thor was _here_, on Jotunheim, and under _her_ care. Was this a dream? She took a moment to gather her thoughts as she walked briskly, asking the guards of the whereabouts to her new charge. He had been placed in a smaller room not to far from hers, and the guards did little to hide their contempt for his presence. She knew that it was their loyalty to Laufey alone that kept them from throttling the Aesir Prince. She thanked them and sent them on their way. Once they were out of sight she ran down the corridors, giggling like a child. She reached the door to his chambers and opened them. "Thor!" she called out breathlessly.

Thor had been looking out to the frozen wastes out the window when she entered. He looked rather solemn, like a man resigned to an execution. He turned slowly to look at her, eyes wide. "... Loki? Is that..." He looked her over, his expression unreadable.

Loki squirmed under his gaze and shuffled her feet slightly. "It is..." she mewled softly.

There was a moment of silence, and for a moment Loki thought of running away before Thor's thunderous laughter filled the room. He rushed towards her and picked her up in a great hug, lifting her off the ground just as Odin did. Loki gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist to steady herself. Her face and neck were then smothered with warm kisses, Thor's beard tickling her skin. She laughed and squirmed in his grip. "Thooor, put me down, you oaf!" If she were being true to herself, she did not wish to be let down at all, but she felt the need to tease him in some form or fashion. Thor growled and let her return her feet to the ground but he did not let her go, his arms wrapped firmly around her middle. Loki smiled and rested her head on his chest, mindful of her horns.

Thor gave her a squeeze and breathed in her scent, "Loki... you look-"

"Monstrous?" She interrupted, her tone bitter-sweet.

"No! It's not that..." He cursed softly to himself and lifted her chin up so her eyes met his, "This is … different, but not monstrous." He paused for a moment, mouth hanging open as he tried to grasp the right words. "You are still Loki, sister of bond if not of blood. Still just as beautiful, but there is something wild about you now, untamed."

Loki stared at him with wide eyes. "My dear Thor," She reached a hand up to touch his cheek, then bopped him on the nose without warning. "I think that's the longest sentence I have ever heard uttered from your lips!"

Thor scowled and moved away from her, "Do not patronize me woman!"

Loki cackled softly, nose scrunched up in her tell tale expression of mischief-making. "Tsk, are you going to tell me that I should 'know my place' as well? Or is that too soon?"

Thor sputtered and stumbled over half muttered words, face red with rage as Loki grinned, then slowly he sighed, exhaling loudly. "Yes, you are still Loki, through and through."

He pulled her close again and leaned down to kiss her. The sudden movement caused Loki to gasp, but she returned his kiss without thinking. She missed this, she didn't realize how much; but now his kisses seemed too hot, his body heat overpowering her. It was bizarre, but she _liked it. _Her body craved it, even as she felt like she would melt from the inside out. His tongue licked at her teeth and she opened her mouth, letting her own tongue dance with his. It was almost a battle for dominance, it seemed to Loki, a battle to reclaim what was his. She smiled inwardly and bit on his bottom lip, letting him know that she would not go down without a fight. Thor growled low in his throat and pulled away, breathless.

"You are sweet torture, you know that?" Thor wheezed out after a moment.

"Why, I have no idea what you mean, dear '_brother'_." Loki smiled, rolling the last word seductively off her tongue; even though their current behavior was far from appropriate for siblings.

Thor grinned and kissed her nose. "This changes things, doesn't it?"

Loki thrummed her fingers against Thor's chest in thought. "Perhaps for the better, unless you decide to run off with Sif when you tire of your Jotun Princess."

Thor tutted and rolled his eyes dramatically, "You know I only view her as a sister."

"You only viewed _ME _as a sister too, remember that!" she scolded.

"Fine fine, damn woman, she is a dear friend and nothing more. Happy?!"

"Maybe . . . give us another kiss."

Loki wrapped Thor up in another fur cloak just to make sure he would be warm before going outside. He chuckled at her fussing and gently grasped her hands. "I still cannot understand how you can handle the cold while so scantily clad."

Loki shrugged. "It is different for the Jontar I suppose; I cannot feel the cold at all. Besides, are you _really_ complaining about seeing me this way?"

Thor sputtered and he blushed, and Loki thought she heard something about maiming her later; she couldn't help but smile.

They walked down the frozen halls hand in hand and she proceeded to give him a tour of the palace. She had decided earlier that she would show him as much as she could of the city and put him to work tomorrow. That, and it gave her the excuse to spend all day with him.

"What is down there?" Thor asked as they passed by a particular hallway that Loki seemed to be avoiding.

"Mm? Rubble; once you turn the corner there's nothing but ice and boulders. It has been that way since before I arrived." Loki moved to continue walking, but Thor wouldn't budge and held her hand firm. "How did it happen? This is not the only part of the palace that I have seen ruined or damaged."

"The Great War. How else?" Loki answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Thor's brows knit together, a sign that he was confused. "But, that was before our time, shouldn't they have fixed all this by now?"

Loki sighed and urged Thor into walking again. "There were, and _are_, worse areas to worry about. Most of the palace is in working order, the rest can be fixed later. Others needed homes rebuilt, and we are no more important than those serving under us."

Thor opened his mouth as if to object, but thought better of it. They turned down a wide corridor which led outside and Thor immediately started to shiver. Loki shifted closer to his side, her body temperature was cooler, but warmer than the sharp winds. Thor let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Fenrir, seeing the door to the outside, began to wander off on his own to explore the city himself.

"Loki... why does your touch not hurt me? I thought a Jotun's touch always burned," Thor asked. "Not that I am complaining, mind you," he added quickly.

Loki thought back to when Volstagg got his arm burnt by a Jotun the first time they ventured into Jotunheim and nodded. "It is a defense mechanism, I think. I haven't asked since it doesn't injure other Jontar, but my guess is it is a conscious thing. Nothing can harm you if your skin is cold enough to leave frostbite."

"I can't imagine anything on Jotunheim what would willingly try to harm a Frost Giant," Thor mused.

"Oooh, there are creatures bigger than us out there. That large beast you killed, for example. It wasn't the only one in existence, and _that_ one was tame."

Thor gulped and said nothing; it seemed like he was nervous. This was an interesting reaction, Loki thought. The Thor she knew always acted as if he were invincible, and she had to guess that now Thor felt vulnerable without Mjolnir. Come to think of it, Thor was not allowed any form of weapon unless by Loki's strict orders. A warrior without weapons was like a horse without legs: useless. Loki patted his chest, "I suppose you'll just have to rely on my skills to protect us both," Loki smirked.

Thor sighed, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "A comforting thought, indeed."

Loki introduced Thor to Helblindi and Bylister first, neither of which liked the look of him. Helblindi bore a thoughtful expression and Bylister growled protectively, not liking how close Thor was to Loki.

"Boys," she said in a threatening tone, warning her younger brothers not to leap and attack. "This is Thor Odinson, he is under my protection while on Jotunheim; he is, er, was my brother on Asgard. Thor, this is Helblindi and Býleistr," she pointed to each of them in turn, "my ah, younger brothers."

Thor stared up at them in amazement just as much as they stared at him with suspicion. Thor chuckled, breaking the tense silence, "How odd, Loki, considering you're-"

"Short, I know, thank you for reminding me," she pushed him, which surprised Thor and caused him to stumble in the snow. This behavior seemed to relax the brothers; Thor no longer seemed like much of a threat.

"We should go, there is more to see," Loki said finally.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Helblindi asked.

Loki smiled as Thor put an arm around her shoulders. "No, I think I can handle him just fine."

As the pair walked off Býleistr and Helblindi watched them. Thor whispered something into Loki's ear that caused her to giggle and kiss him on the cheek. The brothers gave each other a look. "They don't seem to act like siblings do they," Helblindi said.

Býleistr followed his line of thought and grinned. "No, no they don't."

Helblindi sighed dramatically, "Hooow romantic. I know some fellow Jontar who are going to be upset."

Býleistr rolled his eyes.

"What the devil is this thing?" Thor asked as they approached one of the Debukar at the stables.

Loki gave the beast a slab of raw meat and patted the soft flesh of its nose. "This is a Debukar, they're the equivalent to horses here."

Thor didn't like the look of the exposed teeth at the end of the beasts snout. "You _ride_ these beasts?"

"_Yesss_ Thor, so glad you figured that out." Loki drawled as she put on the saddle. "We're going to sneak out of the city."

"Why for? And why must we sneak?" Thor asked, incredulous.

"Sightseeing, where has your sense of adventure run off to? Either way, I get the feeling that Laufey doesn't want you wandering about outside the city walls; so it's just best not to be seen, seeing as both you and I stand out in a crowd."

Loki hopped onto the Debukar first, and then reached a hand for Thor, who accepted the help reluctantly and hauled himself up. The saddle, meant for a fully grown Jotun, had just enough room for the both of them, if a bit snug. Thor shifted to get comfortable and wrapped his arms around her waist. Loki donned the hood of her cloak, slipping her horns through the holes that were made for them. "Hold on tight," She said finally, "These don't move like horses do, and they leap more than they run."

As soon as the beast lurched forward into a run Thor gasped and his grip instantly tightened around her waist. Loki would have laughed if he wasn't squeezing her so tightly. They traveled through rarely used alleyways and over ruined buildings. Loki immediately knew when Thor didn't like they way the beast moved under him, or did something he didn't expect. He would tighten his grip considerably and hide his face in the fur of her cloak. Loki had to wonder if she would see bruises later.

They escaped past the city unscathed, any Jotun that did see them only saw the horns of a Debukar barreling toward them, and most dove out of the way. Loki slowed the beast down to a more comfortable pace once they were out of viewing distance of any scouts that could be watching. Thor began to relax and loosened his grip and began to look around at the frozen cliffs.

"Where are we going?" Thor asked softly.

"A nice place to watch the sunset. I thought it would be, dare I say it, _romantic_." Loki said sarcastically, but it made Thor chuckle all the same. "Why Loki, art thou flirting with me?" he asked, slipping into the old tongue.

"Oh the scandal, dear _brother_! I hath higher standards than thee." she responded in kind, smiling mischievously.

Thor did his best to look wounded, but a smile was creeping up on his face. "Thou hast wounded me, dear lady."

"Oh stop it, you big lug." she snickered, elbowing him lightly.

Loki led the Debukar to climb up a particular cliff face and allowed the beast to rest. She slipped off the beast and Thor followed suit. "Here?" he asked. "Here," she replied. The sun had already began to set, and began to paint the sky with wondrous colors; the light caused the snow and ice to sparkle like jewels. Thor let out a held breath and pulled her close, for warmth or simple closeness she wasn't sure, and she didn't feel like asking.

"Tis barely noon..." Thor trailed off, an unspoken question hanging in the air.

"The nights are long." Loki stated simply.

Thor nodded, "I will have to get used to that."

"Indeed, you are a long way from Asgard," Loki teased.

"I don't think it matters." The sentence sounded like there could be more, but Thor remained silent.

"Do not tell me you're suddenly _sentimental_, dear one, that is unlike you," she mock scolded.

"As it is unlike you to be the one in charge," he replied.

"Indeed! I find it to be a nice change. But do not worry yourself, I will protect you if needs be." She winked at him, her smile full of mirth.

Loki heard a sigh from Thor as he kissed her head, "Take heed, wild woman, for I am still the fearsome God of Thunder."

"Oh I am _well _aware of that," she stepped up on her tip toes, her lips barely touching his. "But I find that I tremble with something 'other' than fear." She leaned forward to press her lips to his but stopped as she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look and saw familiar white wings off in the distance. Loki groaned.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

She sighed and grabbed his hand. "A nanny who has outlived her usefulness, come on." She led him back to the Debukar and rode back to the city. If there was one thing Loki despised, it was being spied on.

She relaxed with Thor in his assigned chambers until supper, which Thor wasn't allowed to attend for his punishment. The guards assured her that food would be sent to his rooms but she didn't quite believe them; she made a note to bring him something anyway. While Thor could not attend, Fenrir would have none of it; he threatened to bite of the hand of any giant who dared drag him outside. The large wolf sat curled behind Loki at the table, occasionally begging for scraps of meat. Laufey eyed the beast uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"You promised to explain the wolf's heritage to me Loki," Laufey started.

Loki blinked and swallowed a bite of food, the others were staring at her and Fenrir curiously. "Aye, I did. It is a bit of a story..."

"Indeed, a most interesting one I am sure." Býleistr grinned.

Loki glared at her brother and continued. "It is true that Fenrir is my son, but not of my womb. Many years ago I was in a state of depression, there was a void in my life that I could not fill not matter how I tried. So much so that I traveled to find the witch Angrboða."

"'She-who-offers-sorrow.' The witch is known to us." Fárbauti nodded, "She is a dangerous one, but wise."

"Yes, which is why I sought her council. Once I discovered her (not the easiest task, I might add) I told her of my plight and asked for her help. She thought for a while and said that she knew of a way to cure my loneliness, but the price was that I lay with her in the form of a man."

"You can change your shape?" Helblindi asked.

Loki eyed Hábrók at the other side of the table, who was delicately eating her own food and seemed to be ignoring the conversation. "Yes, I know of the magic involved. It was not the first time I had done such a thing. I turned myself into a mare to distract the horse Svaðilfari when his master was building the wall around Asgard. That was how Sleipnir came to be."

"Another child of yours?" Fárbauti asked, wide eyed. "Just how many do you have?"

"Four, in total, and only one of my shape, may I continue?" she asked, exasperated; Laufey nodded.

"I did what needed to be done and rested afterward in her bed till morning. When I awoke Angrboða gave me three stones; each of them with a rune etched into it that I had never seen before, and never since. She told me that once I returned to Asgard, the void in my life would be filled, but she never said how."

"Well, what happened?" Býleistr asked, eager to hear more.

"Well, when I returned that evening nothing happened, so I placed the stones on my desk until morning; and when I awoke that next day there was a small snake on my desk, and one of the stones was missing. I was confused but I sensed a powerful magic in the snake so I kept him. He was just long enough to wrap around my neck and bite the end of his tail. That has become a bad habit of his actually... I named him Jörmungandr, though most know him as the Midgard Serpent now. The second day arrived a wolf pup, and another stone gone." Loki patted Fenrir's head, and the wolf seemed to be smiling. "And to think he was once small enough to fit into the palm of my hand. The third day (and most interesting, in my opinion) arrived a baby girl. Beautiful, but deathly pale and I noticed that her legs were shriveled and decayed. I took her to the healers immediately but they couldn't find any ailment for her, only that she was literally half alive, but otherwise healthy. I named her Hel, and she quickly received titles for herself by others, "Hel Half-Life", "Hel Half-Death", "Hel the Abomination", although that one I cannot stand. She barely moved at all that first year, and didn't breathe until her first birthday. After that she behaved like any other child her age would, and now she rules over Neibelheim as Queen of The Dead."

Loki went back to eating her food as if she had merely finished chatting about the weather. The others sat in silence or wonder. "Well, you've certainly have produced some legendary beings, Loki." Fárbauti said, breaking the silence.

Loki smiled with pride, "I like to think so, though I hope any future children with have two legs instead of four... or eight."

"... How did the All-father react? He could not have been pleased."

"Oh, he never is when I do something like this. Once I told him of what I had done and showed the results, he went into a rage. Cursing at me for my arrogance of even seeking out Angrboða and that I had brought these possibly dangerous creatures home. I admit I shouted back at him, and it took the All-mother intervening to calm us both down," she took a sip of her wine. "He has a hot temper, but it fades fast; I knew I would be better off if I asked for forgiveness, rather than permission."

"As I have noticed. You took the Odinson out of the city today." Laufey said. "He is here for his punishment, not a vacation."

Loki looked for Hábrók, but the bird disappeared. _'Cheeky creature,'_ she thought. "I am well aware. I wanted him to know his surroundings first before putting him to work." She have him a look that seemed to say, '_And I haven't seen him for a long time, so if you don't like it then shove it.' _She was the Goddess of Mischief after all, she needed to break the rules now and again.

Loki returned to Thor's chambers with a small plate of food. "I don't suppose they fed you," she said as the door closed behind her.

Thor turned to look at her and offered her a smile, he sat reclined in a chair next to the fireplace but stood up to take the plate from her. "They did, but it was meager at best. Thank you."

"Ha! I should have gotten you more then. No one here knows your appetite like I do." Loki grinned.

Thor could only grin as he began eating, and Loki watched him in silence, sitting on the bed. When he finished Loki was chewing on her bottom lip, her expression contemplative. "We were seen today, out on the cliffs."

"You mentioned that. Does Laufey want to kill me?" Thor asked, paling slightly.

"No, he's just irritated, but that's a usual emotion for him I think. What I can't stand is being watched, or being told on," Loki mumbled.

Thor grinned, "I just don't think you like getting caught."

Loki grimaced, but didn't argue. She knew he was right. "Just... watch out for her; Hábrók hates Aesir, more so than anyone else here I think. She could try to harm you."

Thor walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I don't think I have anything to worry about, not with the Princess of Jotunheim by my side."

"Careful, you could be inflating my ego," Loki warned with a smile.

"Good, then one day it can be as big as mine."

Loki made a face and snickered. "No really, I would prefer it if yours is larger."

"What?" Thor appeared confused for a moment, but then began to laugh, and Loki added in with her own giggles.

"Such a crude thing you are," Thor said.

Loki smiled, standing up. "No, just... honest. Speaking of, I think you should stay in my chambers tonight, both for your safety and my ah... comfort."

Thor blinked at her boldness, but quickly recovered, "But, Laufey-"

"I am his Lost Jewel, he can deny me nothing," Loki said with a grin, "Besides, what better way to care for my 'charge' than to keep him in close proximity?"

Thor smiled and shook his head, "How can I deny such logic? Lead the way."

**T**hey walked through the halls in comfortable silence, hand in hand. Loki bore a contemplative look on her face. "So... do the others know? Sif and the Warriors Three I mean. You never mentioned in your letters."

Thor let out a long sigh, as if he had been dreading that question. "Aye, they do. I'm afraid that's my fault. They kept asking for you after you left, and I'm afraid I had to tell them. First only that you had gone to Jotunheim and then after more prodding they figured the rest out on their own."

"Hmph! I bet Sif was pleased I was gone," Loki muttered.

"Actually, she was the first to offer her acceptance and support," Thor said with a grin.

Loki stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging open. "Ahm, well. It should be interesting either way, whenever I come to visit, all blue and demonic looking."

Thor let out a low growl and moved so suddenly that she couldn't react. He shoved her against the wall and hovered over her, hands curled in fists on either side of her head. His eyes were fierce and bright with anger and caused Loki to cower, shrinking against the wall.

"You are NOT demonic, Loki. Never demonic. You are my Loki; my beautiful Loki. You may appear different this is true, but you are still beautiful and definitely NOT demonic."

Loki opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a pitiful squeak. She shivered, but not from the cold. Thor had never been angry at _her_ before, at least not to this degree. Although shivering, she gathered some of her strength. "Thor, back _down._" she spat with as much venom as she could muster.

Thor finally realized that he was scaring her and stepped away, clearing his throat. Loki humphed and he flinched, regretting what he had done.

"Oh _stop it_, submissive behavior doesn't suit the future King of Asgard," she snapped.

"Loki-"

"No, I will not hear it." She started walking again. "... are you coming or not?"

"Right..." Thor began to follow behind her

Hábrók flew gracefully into the chambers of Laufey and Fárbauti that evening, as she usually did when she had something to report, or when something was on her mind. This particular evening her feathers were all ruffled and she ground her beak, making a none-to-pleasant noise as she muttered.

"What is it?" Laufey asked simply, reclining in the shadows.

Hábrók shook the snow off her, this gave her feathers even more of a disheveled appearance. "I do not like that Odinson being here. He will be nothing but trouble, I can feel it in my bones."

"Why do you say that?" Laufey inquired.

"He is Aesir, for one. And he is the son of your enemy and is just like him. Not to mention that he is a bad influence on the Princess," Hábrók replied. Laufey took a moment to examine the bird's words before responding.

"I do not think he is nearly the bad influence you claim him to be, Hábrók."

"How so?"

"Do you not think that, if he were such an influence, we would have seen evidence of it before now in Loki's behavior?" Hábrók sputtered a little, surprised by the levity in Laufey's voice.

"Well... I still don't like it. It itches my feathers."

"Hmm. Jealousy is not something that suits you well, I think," Laufey stated thoughtfully, causing Hábrók to sputter again.

"Jealous?! Why would *I* be jealous?" she asked, incredulous and sounding almost insulted. But it was not Laufey's voice that answered her. Fárbauti stood in the doorway.

"Why, indeed."


	9. Chapter 9

__Lost Daughter

Chapter 9

{_Mmkay, I'm just going to hide in a corner now. =/=; This chapter took me so long I don't even want to think about it, but! It's finally done. Uuuugh. This will probably be the last chapter of 2012, since I will be out of town from the 22nd till the 4th of January. But! I'll have my trusty notebook with me and will be writing everything by hand until I can get back in front of a computer. _

_Also this is the first smut scene that I've actually ever finished writing, so I have NO idea if it's any good or not. Ahh! *dying of embarassment*_

_Anyways, A blessed Yule to you guys! Enjoy!}_

_She was having a dream again, that had to be it; it was to fantastical to be real. The dream, (or at least she was fairly certain it was a dream) started at her bed as if she awoke from slumber, but when she arose, her body did not. She tried to wake Thor, but he did not budge and continued to sleep, snoring softly. She felt compelled to get out of bed and wander the palace halls, but something was different. She could see the magick flowing through the ice from the frozen earth, like glowing veins carrying the lifeblood of the world. She could _hear_ things too, half voiced murmurs and whispers that she couldn't make out. They beckoned her, cooed and coerced her into following them outside. She did, her bare feet making no sound nor imprint on the fresh snow; she followed the voices and 'veins' of magick in the ground to the heart, the temple. _

"_I know this place..." she said idly to herself._

"_Of course you do child. You were brought here the day you were born. Cleansed in the holy waters of the spring, like all who are born here."_

_It was a collection of voices, all feminine, but merging as one until they condensed into a form rooted at the heart of the temple, where the Casket of Ancient Winters once rested. Ice and snow moved, shifted and molded itself into the form of a beautiful Jotun female. She stood as tall and proud as Loki, delicate in form. Her horns curved and twisted like the antlers of a gazelle, and her hair was white, wrapped in complicated braids that reached the ground behind her. She stood before Loki, nude but for a simple wrapping around her waist. _

_Loki looked her up and down, unsure of what to make of her. "Who were you, spirit?"_

_The maiden smiled. "I am your sister, your mother, your daughter, your friend, but most importantly I am you. Or an aspect of you, if you prefer."_

_Loki bit back her initial reaction of ire at this woman's riddles, but it didn't take her long to realize what the woman actually meant. "You represent those who came before..."_

"_Yes, I represent the collective conscious of the Ice Maiden spirits, and one day your voice will be added to that of the many; but for now let us focus on the present. We have called you here for a purpose."_

"_I hope this is important, I do not like my sleep interrupted." Loki quipped._

_Loki heard the sound of gentle laughter echoing through the temples halls, but it did not come from the woman, who only smiled. "Follow me."_

_Loki did so, following in step beside her as the spirit took her down a particular corridor. "Where I am taking you does not exist in the Temple of the waking world, but is a place that all of Jotun blood can visit in their dreams. We have a duty in life, as well as in death."_

"_And that is?" Loki asked._

"_To the Jontar, we are avatars of the great mother. In life we are their symbol of hope and prosperity, diplomats to other worlds, and advisers in the ways of spirit. In death we are helpful goddesses that live on by their prayers. Granting insight and enlightenment."_

_Loki said nothing, but walked beside the woman in quiet contemplation. She was led down to a circular room, with a pool of still water in the middle. As soon as the woman entered, she _split_ into other women, each moving and taking a place around the wall of the room. Loki realized then that these must be all the Ice Maidens throughout history. The expressions on their faces were grim and stern, as if they were not pleased. Loki noticed that there was a space vacant among the women, and she raised an eyebrow quizzically. _

"_That, is where Bestla is supposed to reside."_

"_But she has left you," Loki concluded, not feeling the need to mention the Ice Maiden's betrayal that everyone talked about._

"_No! She was taken from us, stolen. Her spirit violated!" The woman stared at her in alarm, but all Loki did was look back at her in surprise. _

_The woman sighed. "I see, such things have been twisted from the truth, and only the dead know otherwise. It was good that we called you here child, there is much to tell you."_

_Loki shifted her weight from one foot to the other and rested a hand on her hip. "I'm listening, as I must."_

_The woman tutted and gestured to the pool, which began to shimmer and shift, displaying images and places. Loki felt compelled to sit next to the warm waters and watch. She saw a younger Asgard and Jotunheim in all it's former glory, she saw faces of people both Jotun and Aesir that she didn't recognize. She saw her 'grandfather' Borr and then an Ice maiden; the pond froze on her image. Loki finally tore her eyes away from the pool and looked around, the woman pictured was not here. _

"_Why show me these things?" she asked._

"That_ is Bestla, whose spirit is missing. It is a crime to murder an Ice Maiden, a crime that is punishable by death, but her murderer has yet to be brought to justice."_

_Loki looked solemnly at the woman's image in the pool; the face was expressionless, but she sensed great sadness in her eyes. "When did she die?"_

"_Long before you were born."_

_Loki began to feel the pull back to the waking world, she decided to change the subject. "Alright, so she was murdered, what does that have to do with me?"_

"_A traitor to our kind ended her life, someone that desires power and fears death. You might be next if we don't intervene."_

_Loki's eyes widened considerably, "Someone is trying to kill me?"_

"_Not yet, but they will, we have no doubt. We have come to know this one intimately."_

"_Who?" Loki's voice trembled a little._

_The woman smiled, "You need to figure that out for yourself. They go by many names, and have changed faces more than once. You will know when the time is right." She held out her hand out to Loki, who took it and stood up. The woman held both of her hands in her own. "We have called you here because we are angry, the cycle has been broken for the selfishness of another, and we cannot tolerate it for much longer. You are capable of renewing the cycle and bringing a murderer to justice. We have brought you here to be aware; to watch your back." _

Loki woke up with a start, panic coursing through her veins. She struggled to sit up in bed until she noticed Thor's heavy arm across her chest, pinning her to the bed. She took a few moments to collect herself as her heart settled down again. She took a deep breath, snuggled closer to Thor's warm body, and groaned at the rising sun coming through the window.

Thor stirred and rolled over, pinning her beneath him completely. Loki squealed and tried to get away, wiggling underneath him, but it was all for show. She found Thor's weight to be quite comfortable and safe.

"Mmm, is the viperous Loki trying to slither away?" Thor mumbled sleepily.

"Only because you are heavy... and I cannot breathe!" she growled with a smile on her face.

"Bah! I see through your lies, dear Loki." He leaned down to nuzzle and kiss her neck, causing her to inhale sharply and squirm beneath him.

"Ah... then I suppose I am... out of practice.." Loki shuddered as she felt his teeth graze against her skin. "Thor... we shouldn't, the days here start early. Surely someone would-"

"I care not. I have missed you, and I intend to take full advantage of this reunion." He bit into her neck and her thoughts were no more.

Unfortunately someone _did_ come to find her once they noticed she was missing. Helblindi opened the door only to leave quickly once he saw a tangle of naked limbs and arms upon the bed. The giant stuttered and mumbled something before escaping, which left Loki in a fit of giggles and Thor very frustrated. With the mood gone, they both reluctantly got out of bed and dressed.

Thor watched Loki as she brushed out and braided her long ebony hair, placing gold charms and rings into it. "So, what is the plan for me today?" he asked.

"I'll be taking you down into the city to work, before Laufey has another fit. I will be supervising, per se."

Thor chuckled darkly. "So you'll be watching and cracking the whip?"

"Ha! No, but the whip is a good idea. I will have to see if I can find one."

Thor groaned.

Loki did as promised; as soon as they reached the more damaged parts of the city she put him to work, using his strength to her advantage. He couldn't call the ice to do his bidding like she could, but his strength was exceptionally good at clearing away any unwanted rubble, and Loki did the rest. There were other Jontar near by, but most of them gave Thor a wide berth. They would occasionally mutter something in the Jotun language and point in his direction, laughing.

Thor growled, not liking the attention he was receiving. "What are they saying?"

Loki listened for a moment, having learned much of the native language in the past month for basic conversation. Loki made a face. "Best that you don't know."

Thor grumbled something and returned to his work. She knew him well enough to know that he desperately wished he had Mjolnir in his possession right now and that if he did, those frost giants would be dead. Loki patted him on the back in silent comfort.

Some of the Jontar couldn't leave enough alone as the day progressed, most of their heckling was kept at bay by Loki, who would simply glare at them or set their feet on fire. One Jotun got too close to Thor and tripped him, causing him and the stone he was carrying to land face first in the snow and ice. The Jontar nearby erupted with laughter, and the look on Thor's face as he fell cause Loki to giggle some. Thor picked himself up and Loki attempted to hide her laughter, but Thor had already heard it. His face was red with rage as he picked up what he had been carrying. Loki moved to place a hand on his shoulder. "Thor-"

"Save your breath." He shrugged off her hand violently, much to her shock. Any attempt to speak to him for the rest of the day was in vain.

"Thor..." Loki called out to him tentatively once the work was done for the day. Thor slowly turned to her, face hardened.

She offered him her best smile, hoping he wouldn't stay angry with her. Her hand found its way to his shoulder, but she was hesitant. She was pleased to see that he did not shrug her off this time, and only sighed. "Come, you must be tired from today. Relax with me in the hot springs, they may soothe tired muscles."

Thor let out a deep breath and leaned against her, letting her see just how tired he actually was. The temptation of a bath brought him around as she thought it would. "Lead on."

She led him to a more private bathing chamber where the waters were hottest. There she helped him shed his thick clothing and let him sink into the steaming pool. She heard his hiss at the sure heat of the water, and then a sigh of relief as it began to work at tired muscles and joints. If today was a day to prove himself, then he certainly did that and more. Yes, the Jontar pointed and made fun of him, but she could see that there were impressed by his strength and determination as well.

She quickly removed her own garments and slipped into the water also, gasping as the hot water shocked and hurt her skin. She would not be able to stand the water for long, so she had her skin slowly change back to its Aesir color. She sighed in relief as the waters became more tolerable; still hot, but less painful. Though her horns were still present, she looked more like her old self now. She knew that Thor noticed the change; he watched her as her skin slowly shifted with a contemplative expression. She had to wonder, did he prefer her like this? This form was a part of her as much as the other was, but what did he think? She sighed, dunked her her head beneath the water to get her hair wet, then returned to sit on the ledge carved into the pool.

She scooted closer to Thor, her movement unsure, ready to slink back if her closeness was unwelcome. "I am sorry for what happened today; I should have defended you."

Thor waved her apology away with a sigh. He never could stay mad at her for long. "It is no trouble. It is just..." he faltered a moment, the expression on his face told Loki he was trying to find the right words. "Is this how you always felt?"

She knew what he was referring to: the long days of being made fun of or picked on in some way by the Warriors Three, the adventures she was dragged on but was never really considered a valued part, the constant sneers and look-downs from Sif. Could it be that Thor actually noticed when such things happened? She sighed, taking too long to answer before Thor shook his head. "I'm sorr-"

Loki raised a hand, silencing him. "Do not bother. It is in the past, dear one."

There was silence between them now, but it was the silence she hated. That awkward silence that one was never sure how to break. She scooted closer still, until she was resting against Thor's side, cheek on his shoulder. Thor sighed and grasped for her hand beneath the water, entwining their fingers. The silence was better now, but there still seemed to be something bothering Thor. She looked up at him and watched him stare at the ceiling. "What is it?" she asked.

Thor was silent for a time, eyes never leaving the ceiling, watching the water reflect off it's rough surface. "I just..." he faltered, "I just cannot wait until all of this is over and we both can go home."

His muscles tensed as he spoke those words, and he said them a little louder than he otherwise would. Loki was glad now that she picked a more private area to relax. Still, the statement bothered her.

"... 'We'?" she asked softly.

He moved his head to look at her, perplexed. "Of course. I cannot imagine my life without you by my side."

She decided then that the water was too warm for her and quickly stepped out; her naked skin quickly turned back to Jotun blue. "Thor... I am not going back with you. My place is here now."

Thor's brows furrowed; she wasn't quite sure if he was angry or just confused. "But Loki... I.."

"No Thor, I am not going back, not to live anyway." She began to dress herself, avoiding his gaze.

"Loki... do not turn from me like that." His voice was almost pleading.

She sighed. "What did you expect, Thor? That I was some damsel in distress just waiting to be rescued by you? I have duties here, Thor. Responsibilities! I do not know if you have noticed, but I am going to be Queen one day! I am an _heir_ now, much as you are. The Jontar love me, _worship _me even! I cannot go frolicking back to Asgard simply because you want me to."

She was met with silence, and when she finally turned to look at him, she was surprised to find him staring at the water. She expected to hear a brash burst of rage to come from his mouth, but there he sat, staring. After several tense moments he spoke, but his voice was soft, softer than she had heard in quite a while.

"I... I know. I just... I feel lost without you." Loki knew that it took a lot for Thor to admit that. He never admitted anything personal about himself, especially if it made him vulnerable. She finished dressing and sat behind him at the edge of the tub. Gently she ran her hands through his golden hair. She heard him purr with contentment.

"The mighty Thor, lost and alone without his once-sister?" Loki mumbled.

Thor growled, "Do not tease me..."

"Tis my job, or have you forgotten?"

Thor let out a wry chuckle, "No... I have not."

"Come," she patted his shoulder, "out of the water before you're bright red all over."

Weeks had passed with the same routine; Thor and Loki would work on rebuilding during the day, and enjoy each others' company by night. Loki spent most of the night studying, as she always did; but now instead of scoffing at the idea of magick or books, Thor was content to watch her and even listened as she read some things aloud. As long as he was by her side, he was happy. Today, however was the day of the Winter Solstice, the longest night of the year. The sun rose for mere moments, dancing across the sky before disappearing behind the mountains again. For the Jontar this was a day of ceremony, and a festival was being prepared. Loki's duties had easily doubled throughout the palace, and since no one was supposed to work today Thor was at a loss of what to do. Luckily, Helblindi and Bylister were going hunting and they invited Thor to come along with them. Loki was unsure of this adventure, but the brothers promised to bring him back safe and sound; so she finally let them go.

Once Thor was out of her sight, she was able to focus on her tasks. As an Ice Maiden, she was the face of her father's kingdom, and as different tribes and clans arrived for the festival, she greeted them; offered their children stories of wisdom or entertained them with magic, and provided insight and healing. Fenrir accompanied her most of the day as well, and was a great entertainment for the children, letting them ride upon his back.

When she had a moment to herself, Farbauti came to keep her company. She welcomed it and climbed into his lap as he reclined against a pile of furs and pillows. She rested and watched the vast numbers of people that walked past, comforted by the sound of Farbauti's large heartbeat beneath her.

"I have a question for you." Fárbauti's voice rumbled low; Loki felt it vibrate in his chest.

"Yes, sirá?" she answered off-handedly.

"You and Thor..." he trailed off, voice thoughtful.

Loki bit her lip and avoided his gaze, "Do you disapprove?" She wasn't even sure what she was asking; did he disapprove of them being around one another? Or did he disapprove of their budding relationship?

"No! No," he quickly responded, which allowed Loki to relax. "I am just curious, you said he was your brother, correct?"

"Yes, until recently that is." In many ways he was still her bother, but in others he was not. _Definitely _ not.

"Tell me about that, and some of your adventures together."

Loki was happy to tell him a few stories, being the dramatic silver-tongued being that she was. She did her best to explain the complicated relationship she had with her 'brother' as best she could. Sometimes she could feel her cheeks darkening with embarrassment, but she continued all the same. She happily entertained him for a while on the stories of their adventures, and as she was telling of the tale even some children and other adults stopped to listen. Eventually she had to return to her duties, but she had hoped by then that she had painted Thor in a positive light; his warrior aspect at the very least. By the time everything was prepared, it was evening, not that it mattered to the world outside. Thor, Helblindi and Býleistr had returned earlier, and all three of them gave her an earful on what happened that day. Much to her surprise they had gotten along quite well (although Thor teased the brothers, saying they picked on him the whole trip); they seemed to make a great team, using Helblindi's cunning and Thor's and Býleistr's strength. Loki was happy to continue to let the boys occupy Thor's time; she silently escaped to get ready.

While not the complete center of attention tonight, per se, she had planned a form of entertainment with a combined show of magick and dancing. On Asgard she had participated in dance, but this was completely different. This was primal, sexual, and meant to set the blood on fire. The dance was also a ritual of sorts, on that an unmarried Ice Maiden could partake in if she so chose. She would dance in a circle surrounded by the Jontar and choose a mate, either for life, or just for the night. She debated with herself for most of the morning about whether she should, because if she did, she knew whom she would choose, for better or worse; and Asgard be damned.

With the help of magick, she braided different sections of her hair but left most of it down, allowing it to flow freely behind her as she prepared to dance around the feasting hall. She decorated her horns with numerous gold and silver rings and chains that dangled off and into her hair. She also had gold surface piercings around her collar bone and anklets on her feet that jingled as she walked. She wore metal bracers made of a green metal on her forearms and last, but not least, she wore a chest piece that barely covered her breasts and connected in the front by a chain.

Once she was ready to leave, she was greeted at her door by Fenrir, who got some decorations of his own. He had bracers on his forelegs and an armored faceplate on his head. He looked fearsome, but Loki still saw him as the adorable little puppy he once was, not that she would ever tell him that. "My, don't you look dashing," she cooed in her motherly way.

The wolf panted happily with a canine "smile", which caused Loki to chuckle. "Have you come to escort me o great one?" Fenrir "bowfed" in agreement.

Fenrir allowed Loki to ride on his back down to the dining hall; those who saw it considered it to be an impressive sight. Loki petted Fenrir's fur as he walked. It was certainly more comfortable to ride upon his back than the Debukar; perhaps she could use Fenrir as her steed from now on. It would be no different than Odin riding Sleipnir.

They entered the dining hall without much attention drawn to them. Loki wasn't surprised, the room was dim even with the sconces on the walls and candelabras placed in certain locations. All of the tables had been removed except one, which was where she and her parents usually sat. Instead of tables, there were comfortable cushions strewn about, providing a more casual atmosphere. Many people were gathered around listening to a group of musicians playing. She gracefully dropped down off Fenrir's back and looked about the room, spying Thor lounging with the brothers, a mug of wine in his hand. He was laughing merrily at a joke that Helblindi had just told. Loki smiled and drew her attention away to look at her parents, where she was surprised to also see... Frigga?!

Her adopted mother smiled the instant Loki noticed her and she rushed down to meet her. Loki gathered her up in a tight hug that caused the older woman to chuckle.

"Mmm, it is good to see you doing so well child." Frigga purred with contentment as Loki finally let her go.

"Mother? What in the nine realms are you doing here?" Loki was very confused, but pleased none-the-less.

Frigga shrugged. "Complications with a birthing; I was called to assist. Then, because of timing, I was invited to this festival."

Loki resisted the urge to slap herself upside the head. Of course! Loki forgot that among her mother's other duties, she was also the Goddess of Childbirth. She traveled to many worlds over the years helping when needed. "Oh! Of course! I forgot."

Frigga laughed softly, then looked her up and down; inspecting her Jotun form for the first time. "You are beautiful like this."

"Was I not in my other form?" Loki raised an eyebrow, slightly offended.

"You were – _are –_ but I like you better this way. It is more... natural. You seem happier, too," Frigga smiled, but it was that sad maternal smile.

"I am, mother. Thank you."

Frigga grasped her hand a moment and squeezed it. "Go on now, I'd hate to keep you. There will be more chances to talk later."

Loki nodded, but not before escorting Frigga back to her seat next to Farbauti. Loki took this opportunity to greet her Jotun parents, giving them each a kiss on the cheek before silently escaping down the steps.

It was almost time for her dance, and many of the Jontar had moved and situated themselves in a large circle, and the band had quieted for a moment. Now was the time to make her entrance.

She touched two of the Jontar in the circle, fingertips grazing over their shoulders. They moved slightly and let her pass, and she slipped between them soundlessly into the circle. Everyone hushed then and all eyes were on her. Loki's heart thrummed with excitement as the musicians started to play. The drums began to pound in her ears as she started to move.

The dance was primal, something that came from her heart of hearts rather than practice and technique. Indeed, her graceful movement seemed effortless. Her body was a slinking serpent on the dance floor, coiling to and fro as the swivel of her hips brought hungry male eyes to her form. She closed her eyes and drank in the sexual energy surrounding her, but in reality she only wanted the attention of one man.

Her eyes opened and she spotted him, leaning against his pillow on the floor. His eyes were fixated on her; they almost glowed with an eerie light, and thunder rumbled softly in the distance. He looked at her differently now, seeing her in a different light. She liked to think that he saw her for the exotic Jotun sorceress that she was.

Loki curled and got down on her knees. The song was nearly over, but she still wanted to perform. She crawled over to him like a cat on the prowl, her lips twisting into a grin as she did so. She moved her body over him, legs straddling him as she continued to dance. She ground down on him, feeling the hardness there and the deep rumble in his chest. She leaned down to claim his lips in a bruising kiss as the song stopped.

There were hoots and hollers from about the room, and the sound of clapping hands and stomping feet vibrated to the very foundation. Loki finally released him and helped him up, a devious grin on her face. They both escaped the circle to a less populated area of the room.

"What..." Thor panted, his face red, "What in the realms was that?"

"That was a dance; what did you think it was?" Loki grinned.

"You... where did you learn to dance like like _that_?" Thor rasped, as if he were having trouble speaking, let alone _thinking_.

Loki only smirked and wiped the sweat from her brow. "You ask that as if I never knew how before." Loki was always the mischievous one, and Asgard had a reputation for throwing large parties. While it would be uncouth for a Princess to behave and dance in such a way, that didn't stop her. A simple spell of disguise worked best when she needed it. She often indulged in seedier things that a proper noble shouldn't.

Thor didn't reply, he probably couldn't. She leaned against him and began to lead him elsewhere. With the dance done, Loki's presence was no longer required and she could indulge in 'other pleasures'. She knew what she wanted now, Thor seemed to want it as well, but was too impatient. As soon as they were out of sight down one of the hallways he pushed her against the wall. Not hard enough to hurt her but assertive enough for her to realize his intent. He claimed her lips again and pressed himself against her; Loki thought she was going to melt. Finally he let her breathe and released her mouth, only to plunder the cold pillar that was her neck, biting and sucking.

"Need you..." he groaned softly, grinding his body against hers and pushing her further up the wall. Loki only grunted in reply and wrapped her strong legs around his waist to keep from falling. Sharp nails clawed their way into his hair, tangling themselves in golden locks. She made a fist in his hair and yanked his head back to kiss him, but it was rough and left Thor gasping for air. The taste of blood filled both their mouths as Loki bit down hard on Thor's bottom lip. He pulled back then, lightning flashing in his eyes as he licked the blood from his lip; Loki grinned, showing sharp teeth. Thor had finally had enough and hefted her from the wall and continued their walk to the bedroom. On the way there Loki couldn't help but bite and leave bruises on his neck. This only drove Thor to walk faster. If he didn't know Loki well enough, he might have just tried to ravage her in the hallway.

The door was kicked open and Loki tossed like a doll onto the bed; which caused her to growl. "Easy you brute! I will not be tossed about like one of your _normal _wenches."

"Oh believe me, I know that there is nothing about you that is _normal_, dear Loki," he said as he stalked towards the bed.

Loki snorted and sat up, carefully taking her jewelry off as she tried to appear indifferent."Beware Aesir prince, I could simply deny you." Not that she wanted to, but the temptation to tease Thor was too much.

"To deny me is to deny yourself," Thor snorted, he began to remove the layers of his outer clothing.

"So sure, are you?" Loki raised a delicate eyebrow. "What makes you think I wish to have a pink-skinned godling for a mate anyway?" She slithered over to the edge of the bed, cat-like eyes watching him.

Thor's lips slowly spread into a smile. "Something tells me that if you didn't, you wouldn't have danced on me like that."

Loki grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "Your powers of deduction are astounding."

Thor leaned down some, his face hovering close to hers. "I had an excellent instructor."

She pulled him into a biting kiss, and thus began the battle for dominance. They clawed and growled at each other, making quick work of their clothing. Their 'dance' was rough, but not cruel in its intent. Where there were bites and scratches there were kisses to soothe the pain, harsh words replaced by the sounds of pleasure. Thor finally tore the last of her garments off, frustrated at their complexity. Loki growled in slight offense, but was distracted enough not to truly care.

"Lay with me Thunderer, I have a need of you," Loki murmured barely above a whisper, opening her arms to him.

Thor started to oblige, but apparently had other ideas. He began to explore her body with newfound curiosity. His hands roamed over her skin, his rough palms bringing forth goosebumps. His hands made their way to her breasts, kneading gently and pinching her nipples. Loki shuddered slightly and pushed his hands away, appearing irritated. Thor didn't seemed bothered and focused his attention further down her body. He pushed her legs apart and rested between them, but not with the intent to enter her, not yet. He took his time and began to kiss up each thigh, lazily following her markings before making his way to her core.

"Thor..." Loki squirmed a little, trying to get away. "Your beard tickles..."

"Hush woman, I wish to taste you," Thor growled, but there was no real venom behind his words.

Loki was silenced, but she glared daggers at him. Thor only smirked back as he licked at her clit which caused Loki to curse something in the Jotun tongue and let her head fall back onto the bed.

Thor hungrily began to devour her, exploring and tasting. He enjoyed discovering her and switched between licking and suckling to figure out what she liked best. Thor discovered that she trembled nicely when he took her clit into his mouth and suckled _hard._ She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair, drawing him closer. She began to signal him this way, pulling him close when he did something she enjoyed, or pushing away when not.

Thor knew when she was getting close, her thighs trembled and squeezed around his head slightly. He smirked around her sex and thought of something. He shifted his arm and brought a hand to her entrance; he wiggled two fingers inside and made a pleased noise when he heard her cry out. She was tight, and he noticed that her inner temperature was cooler than what he could consider normal, but not unpleasantly so. He wasn't able to thrust his fingers well like this, but he wiggled and hooked his fingers inside until he found that bundle of nerves that finally brought her over the edge. Her sex convulsed around his fingers as she came, the rest of her body writhed on the bed and she gasped for air.

Thor smiled to himself as he sat up on his legs, gazing at Loki's flushed form panting on the bed. He traced a hand down her thigh and smirked as her muscles twitched and she moved her leg away. "Satisfied?" he asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

Loki glared at him and nudged him with her foot. "For the moment, but you?" Her eyes trailed down to his erection,which was flushed and standing at attention; pulsing in time with his heart beat. Thor didn't answer quickly enough so she moved and crouched in between his legs and nuzzled at his length. Thor took in a sharp breath and placed his hand on her head between her horns. She wrapped a hand around the base and teased the tip, licking and wrapping her mouth around the head then parting her lips from it and blowing gently; the coldness of her breath causing him to shiver.

"No woman.." He pushed her onto her back and she landed on the mattress with a soft 'thud'. "I think I shall have you now." He moved to rest his weight on top of her.

"Oh of course, _master_, how could I ever be so silly as to-" as soon as he was comfortable she used her powerful legs to flip them, so that she now rested atop him and straddled his legs, "-not read your mind." She placed her hands on his shoulders and used her leg muscles to keep him pinned. Thor gazed up at her in surprise, staring into her wild red eyes.

"You're in _my_ territory now, Odinson." She ground her hips down on him to emphasize her point, which caused Thor to curse softly. "You do as _I_ say; and take me when _I_ say you can."

"Tch, quit playing with me woman, I wi- ach!" Thor was silenced with a painful grunt as Loki bit down on his chest, sharp teeth drawing blood. She finally released him and licked at the wound before sitting back up.

"You are _mine_. I have claimed you, as it was my right of choosing a mate in the Solstice. You belong to _me_, and one day..." She grazed her fingers over the wound, casting a spell to make sure it was permanent. "... I will choose to belong to you."

Thor grunted and planted his feet on the bed and, drawing on hidden reserves of strength, surged upward, turning the tables once more in his favor, landing Loki on her back with one leg pinned between his shoulder and her body. "Oh, is that so dear _sister_...?" he thrust his pelvis once, nudging his cock at her wet entrance. "Then indulge me this one, for I have desired this for years."

Loki growled and tried to unpin her leg from between their bodies but Thor would have none of it. He shifted slightly and entered her, groaning at the feeling. Her cooler temperature made him shiver, but her sex was eager and welcomed his length. Loki gasped and cursed, one hand clawing at his arm, the other tangled in the furs. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Oh? Is my princess finally submitting?" Thor said with a smirk as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in.

"I -Achk-!" Loki trembled, she almost couldn't stand his _heat. _Was she melting? She couldn't tell. "Mark my words, I will punish you late- ah!" She was cut off as he thrust again at a new angle. Every time she would open her mouth to utter something nasty he would silence her with a sharp thrust.

His rough, almost cruel pace had her on the brink of orgasm faster than she would have thought possible, and when she came her back arched and her mouth lay slack in a silent scream. Thor grunted as her walls clenched around him, but he held back; slowing his thrusts as she began to calm down again. He paused a moment to let her catch her breath, moving her leg off his shoulder to rest on the bed.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" he said with a smug smirk.

Loki gazed at him with half-closed eyes, a dark indigo flush on her cheeks. Suddenly, she moved, using her strength to, again, flip him onto _his_ back. She shifted and eased back down onto his length, sighing at the feeling.

"That was fun, but now it is _my_ turn. Sit back and enjoy it."

She began to move atop him, rolling her hips up and then sinking back down onto his cock with a shaky moan. Her pace was far slower and more torturous than his, half of the reason was out of spite and the other was that she enjoyed seeing him writhe beneath her, almost begging her to move faster. Many times he tried to regain control, but she didn't comply, she only smirked and continued to deny him further. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he growled and thrust upward with his hips, trying to gain the extra friction that he desperately needed. Loki let out a shuddering gasp, a mixture of pleasure and surprise. With a shaky breath she uttered something under her breath and forced his hips down with a spell.

"Stay _put_ Thor, or I will leave you here as you are."

"You wouldn't dare..." he rasped.

"Wouldn't I?" She rose a delicate eyebrow, completely serious.

Thor finally relaxed, but his eyes held promise, Loki tutted and leaned down to kiss his face and nuzzled against his beard. "Don't look so sullen, let me take care of you."

She didn't say it mockingly, and Thor knew that she meant it. Slowly, he let out a deep breath and relaxed.

"Good boy..."

She began to move on him again, this time at a pace they could both appreciate. Eventually Loki freed his hips so he could move freely, thrusting up inside her with gentle hands on her hips. As she began to lose her resolve she leaned forward, bracing her hands on his shoulders. Thor looked up at her then, and saw what he thought was the most beautiful being in the nine realms. Her skin was damp with sweat, and a dark indigo blush covered her cheeks and chest. Her long, unbound hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, tickling his chest and arms, the braids she'd put into it having come undone in their earlier 'struggle'. Her ample breasts bounced and jiggled with the sharp heaving of her chest; but the most beautiful thing of all was her eyes. Those fire-red eyes that glowed in the darkness of Jotunheim. Suddenly overwhelmed by her beauty he pulled her close to him, her chest pressed against his, and shifted his legs so he could thrust into her at a better angle. Loki gasped but did not resist, only mewled against his neck pitifully.

"You close?" he asked breathily, smiling into her hair.

Loki growled low into his ear, a growl that quickly turned into a shuddered cry of pleasure as a sharp thrust sent her over the edge. Her body clenched around his length with fervor, desperately trying to milk him of his seed. "T-t-thor..." she whimpered, clinging to him for dear life.

"Damn woman..." Thor grunted through clenched teeth, her body was squeezing him so tightly he could scarcely move, a few more sharp thrusts and he too found his own release grunting into her shoulder. Loki gasped softly in her post orgasmic state; as Thor came inside her she could actually _feel_ the warmth of his seed. That was interesting; she had never experienced that before. She shivered at the feeling all the same.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" She smiled smugly as she sat up, repeating his words from earlier.

Thor chuckled in spite of himself. "No..."

Loki smiled and moved off him and the bed, walking on shaky legs to get some towels and a water basin. Once she returned, she proceeded to clean both of them up. "I am a rather jealous woman you know, you won't be able to return to your Aesir maidens after this," she said sternly, not looking at him.

"I know..."


End file.
